Hello
by Amanitas
Summary: Rogue song fic, COMPLETED
1. Hello

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men, I am not making any money, I don't even have a job!  
  
A/N Songfic to Lionel Richie's Hello (I don't know that either) iiiitttt'sss Romy! Enjoy!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
"Rogue why don't you, like, come down stairs with me?" Kitty asked her stubbornly psychotic room mate  
"no thanks Kit, ah'm gonna read" said Rogue softly, Kitty paused at the door watching a sad Rogue pick up her book  
"well if you, like, change your mind" Rogue nodded and let the younger girl leave. Sighing she tossed the book back down on   
her bed and went out on to the balcony. In the garden below her Remy, the newest recruit, stood charming half the   
population of the institute. She lent against the door frame and watched him, memorizing every detail,   
  
"Ah've been alone with you inside my mind  
  
And in my dreams Ah've kissed your lips a thousand times  
  
Ah sometimes see you pass outside my door  
  
Hello, is it me you're lookin' for?  
  
Ah can see it in your eyes  
  
Ah can see it in your smile  
  
You're all Ah've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
  
'Cause you know just what to say  
  
And you know just what to do  
  
And Ah want to tell you so much, Ah love you ..."  
  
Remy looked up towards her balcony and Rogue ducked back in to the room before he could see her, now she watched him from   
inside where he wouldn't be able to see her and the mess she was making of her self, Rogue griped the curtain in her hands  
hoping it would ground her,  
  
"Ah long to see the sunlight in your hair  
  
And tell you time and time again how much Ah care  
  
Sometimes Ah feel my heart will overflow  
  
Hello, Ah've just got to let you know  
  
'Cause Ah wonder where you are  
  
And Ah wonder what you do  
  
Are you somewhere feelin' lonely, or is someone lovin' you?  
  
Tell me how to win your heart  
  
For Ah haven't got a clue  
  
But let me start by sayin', Ah love you ..."  
  
Rogue pushed her self away from the window, unable to watch him any more.Softly she made her way down stairs and into   
the kitchen, grabbing a glass of milk and drinking it while she stared out of the window, from here she could see the   
others more clearly, could see their happiness and enjoyment, and knew she could never be a part of it,   
A pair of warm arms circled her waist and pulled her into a hug, a smoky male voice whispered in her ear, sending chills down   
her spine,  
  
"'ello, is it me yo're lookin' for?  
  
'Cause I wonder where y' are  
  
And I wonder what y' do  
  
Are y' somewhere feelin' lonely or is someone lovin' y'?  
  
Tell me how to win yo' heart  
  
For I haven' got a clue  
  
But let me start by sayin' ... I love y'"  
  
"Je vous aime mon coeur"  
"Et tu, Remy, et tu" whispered Rogue eyes closed,  
"hay Rogue, are you finished reading?" asked Kitty bouncing into the room, Rogue turned to face her room mate, her phantom   
Cajun gone,  
"yeah ah have"  
"good then you can, like, totally come out side with me, the guys are talking about football and we really need some more   
girls out there" said the valley girl linking arms with her friend,  
"sure thing Kit" said the Goth letting the other girl pull her out side.  
"Hay look who's hear" Kitty called, the group looked up to see Rogue and smiled at her, Remy took her hand and kissed the   
back like he did with all the girls,  
"bonjour chere"  
"hello Swamp Rat"   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N Well there you go.   
Now press the pretty button...... 


	2. Rambling Rose

A/N First I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers, your all fantastic! ^_^   
Second: I originally wasn't going to make this into a long fic, I thought it was  
a one off 'cause I really like that song, but then I decided to carry on, so here's the  
rest of it and I hope you like it as much as the first chapter.  
Third: The song is Rambling Rose by Nat King Cole and this chapter is set a couple of days   
after the other, just so you know.   
  
Disclaimer: nothings changed since last time, so why are you bothering? I DON'T OWN THEM O.K?  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Remy watched Rogue laugh and joke with Kitty and Kurt and smiled, it looks like the girl can   
actually relax after all, he was beginning to wonder,  
  
ahh ma Cherie, what am I goin' to do wit y'? he thought. Looking back down at the book in his   
hand Remy stoked it gently, it was Rogue's photo album, although she didn't know he had it.  
He'd been looking through it for the past half hour, seeing Rogue grow from a cute little girl to   
a beautiful yet morose teen. The amount of changes the girl had gone through was incredible,   
and not just physical or mental but in location as well. It seemed she never stayed put if she   
could help it. Like a dandelion seed or a viney plant.  
Remy smirked, still watching as Rogue stretched her self out, taking over the furniture,  
"chere yo' like a ramblin' rose" he said softly so she couldn't hear him,  
  
"Ramblin' Rose, Ramblin' Rose  
  
Why y' ramble no one knows  
  
Wild an' wind blown  
  
That's how y've grown  
  
Who can paint y' my Ramblin' rose"  
  
She was a living work of art that was for sure, as a thief he'd coveted pieces less beautiful   
then her and yet he wasn't sure she truly knew her own worth. It was certainly true that others did,  
weather they knew it or not this place would fall apart with out her.  
Remy hoped it never came to that.  
  
"Ramblin' Rose, Ramblin' Rose  
  
Why y' ramble no one knows  
  
Who will love y' with a love true  
  
When yo' ramblin' days are gone"  
  
She was so loved, that was the thing, every one cared about her, her brother, Kitty, Scott, Logan  
even Jean and those two were like oil and water. It was worth noting how many people would be pissed   
off if he ever hurt her. And would they do him some harm, Remy was sure of that, he'd be dead before   
the hour was out.   
  
"Ramblin' Rose, Ramblin' Rose  
  
Why I want y' heaven knows  
  
Though I love y' with a love true  
  
Who can cling to a Ramblin' Rose"  
Why did he want her so much? Pride? Ego? Or was it more? Remy wasn't sure yet but he was willing to find out.  
Unlike the object of his thoughts who had just noticed the book he had forgotten he was holding in his hands.  
Rogue stormed over and grabbed the photo album,  
"Ya lousy Cajun Swamp Rat!" she yelled "what the hell are ya doin' goin' through my things?"  
"didn' mean not'in' by it chere" he said rubbing the back of his neck  
"didn' mean nothin'? why ya.." enraged Rogue whacked him round the head with the hard back book and stormed from the room.  
Remy watched her go shaking his head  
"dat rose got some sharp t'orns"  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N so a bit of Remy for you there. I don't know how much of this I'll do in Remy but he'll be there.  
What do you think? Let me know in a review! ^_^ 


	3. I Won't Say It

A/N Hay I'm back! So what if I never actually left? that's not the point is it? no I didn't think so.  
Any way, this chapter takes place right after the last, I'm trying to keep things in order. I think you'll know the song,  
it's probably been done before but I think it fits.  
Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I love you all, you made my day!  
I think that's every thing...erm, on with the story....  
  
Disclaimer: I am Queen Of The World and I do own every thing! MUWHA HA HA HA! Only Joking!   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Stupid, lousy, rotten, cheatin'....Swamp Rat!" grumbled Rogue as she stalked through the house and out side. Huffing she dropped  
down on to the steps and sat with her head in her hands.  
"So, I guess you really like him then" Jean was all ready sat on the stairs, unnoticed by Rogue in her rage,  
"Ah'd like ta ring his neck, is that the same thing?" asked Rogue, Jean smiled  
"with you probably" Rogue gave a very unlady-like snort "why don't you just admit that you like him?" asked Jean  
"'cause Ah don't"  
"sure, you keep telling your self that, just invite me to the wedding" Rogue gaped at her friend   
"hay what's going on?" asked Kitty joining her friends  
"I'm trying to get Rogue to admit that she likes Remy" said Jean, Kitty giggled  
"like it isn't totally obvious"she said  
"what do ya mean?" asked Rogue  
"oh come on Roguey, even Logan's noticed" Rogue covered her face with her hands, mortified  
"Ah want to die"  
"why is it so hard for you to admit what your feeling?" asked Jean  
"let's think about this shall we? Mha track record with guys ain't that great" pointed out Rogue "first guy Ah went out with   
got put in a comma"  
"so it'd be different this time, Remy knows all about your mutation" said Kitty  
"ain't exactly fair on him though is it?" asked Rogue "being in a relationship where ya can't touch ya partner"  
"if you just told him how you feel..." said Jean  
"nah ah no way" said Rogue,sighing she sung softly, "if there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
  
Ah guess Ah've already won that  
  
No man is worth the aggravation  
  
That's ancient history   
  
been there done that"  
  
Kitty and Jean exchanged glances and stood up, towering over Rogue to sing,  
  
"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
  
Try to keep it hidden  
  
Honey, we can see right through you  
  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
  
We know how ya feel and  
  
Who you're thinking of"  
  
Rogue stood up as well looking them in the eye,  
  
"No chance, no way  
  
Ah won't say it, no, no"  
"You swoon, you sigh  
  
why deny it, uh-oh"  
They sang pantomiming fainting, Rogue shook her head in disgust,  
  
"It's too cliché  
  
Ah won't say Ah'm in love"  
She pushed pasted them to walk down the steps, stopping at the bottom she turned back to face the other girls,   
  
"Ah thought mha heart had learned its lesson  
  
It feels so good when ya start out  
  
Mha head is screamin' get a grip, girl  
  
Unless ya're dyin' to cry ya heart out  
  
Oh"  
Jean and Kitty stood at the top of the steps and looked down at her,  
  
"You keep on denying  
  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
  
Baby, we're not buying  
  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
  
Face it like a grown-up  
  
When ya gonna own up  
  
That ya got, got, got it bad"  
"No chance, no way  
  
Ah won't say it, no, no"   
Sang Rogue using her arms to add force to the point,  
  
"Give up, give in  
  
Check the grin you're in love"  
"This scene won't play,  
  
Ah won't say I'm in love"  
"You're doin flips read our lips  
  
You're in love"  
"Ya're way off base  
  
Ah won't say it  
  
Get off mha case  
  
Ah won't say it"  
"Girl, don't be proud  
  
It's O.K. you're in love"  
Jean and Kitty stared at her expectantly but Rogue turned her back on them resting her hand on the cold marble banister,  
  
"Oh  
  
At least out loud,  
  
Ah won't say Ah'm in love"  
She sang softly, Kitty and Jean heard her how ever and smiled in satisfaction. May be they could do some thing about this   
situation.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
A/N Well there's that chapter, what will happen next? who knows! ( not me that's for sure!)  
  
Simon says press the button! 


	4. There She Goes

A/N  
Wow, I can't believe how well this is going, so I thought I'd post a proper A/N for once  
Trunks-Girl: I'm glad you like it but can Simon really do that?  
heartstar: Please don't I'll keep writing! Promise!   
ishandahalf: Romys are cool aren't they?  
J.Dax: Remy hittings always fun (and so is kissing it better!)  
J~Kat: Thanks I think....are you on some thing?  
and to chibi_jupiter93, mlz and rogue star: thank you very much.  
Your all Fab!  
  
O.K so song is There She Goes by The La's, I kinda like it. A little more of the others   
in this one.  
Hope you enjoy.   
  
P.S what's in the brackets is sung by the back up... you'll see what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: If they were mine Rogue and Remy would be enjoying their honeymoon and Mystic would   
be baking cookies in a flowery apron.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The danger room powered down, it's holographic scenery returning to the normal mechanical gray. Ororo's voice   
floated over the speaker system,  
"all right, go get cleaned up and don't be later for breakfast"  
The students all groaned half heartedly, trotting to the doors,  
"ya had a good run today Gambit" said Rogue as she passed, she'd been paired with the Cajun that morning  
"why... merci chéri" he answered surprised but Rogue was already gone, walking ahead confidently, looking very much  
at ease with her self and the world now that she had been allowed to beat the living tar out of some thing.  
  
Kitty and Jean walked into the kitchen chatting comfortably, they paused when they saw that Remy was sat on his own,   
then identical evil smiles passed over their faces before they sat down next to him, one on the right and one on the left.  
Remy glanced at them suspiciously  
"mornin' petits can I help y'?"  
"what makes you think we want any thing?" asked Jean "we just thought that you might like some company"  
"yeah, you looked a little up sett" said Kitty "any thing wrong?"  
Y' mean apart from me likin' Rogue and her hatin' me guts, hittin' me and den complimentin' me? non everyth'in's peachy  
thought Remy, he saw Kitty and Jean glance at each other, then give him funny looks  
"Remy said dat aloud didn' he?" they nodded, Remy groaned and banged his head on the table,  
"it's okay Remy, we won't say any thing" said Kitty patting his shoulder  
"merci, it's just dat Remy is a little confused y' know? he don't know what he's sayin'" Jean nodded and stood up, Scott   
was calling them for their ride   
"the confusion, that's normal" she told him "and as for the compliment, did you ever think that maybe Rogue doesn't hate you?"  
The two girls left, leaving Remy even more confused. Deciding to forget about it he went out to the garage where his shiny black   
bike was waiting for him.  
"Look out Cajun!" called a voice behind him, Remy narrowly avoided being squashed under Rogue's front wheel, turning as she left   
the building she grinned at him and waved.  
"an' dere she goes, de bane of my life" he muttered  
"Dere she goes  
  
Dere she goes again  
  
Racin' through my brain  
  
An' I just can't contain  
  
dis feelin' dat remains"  
  
Remy pulled up in the school parking lot, next to Rogue who was lent against her bike smirking at him.   
"Ya gettin' slow Cajun" she said "Ah expected ya here five minutes ago"  
"sorry to disappoint ma chéri" she slid up next to him running a hand up his chest  
"oh ya didn't disappoint Swamp Rat" Rogue let in close and Remy closed his eyes in anticipation  
"see ya later Remy" he heard her giggle, snapping open his eyes he saw Rogue walk away, cocky happiness in every step  
"Dere she goes  
  
Dere she goes again  
  
Pulsin' through my veins  
  
An' I just can't contain  
  
Dis feeling dat remains"  
  
"touché chere, y' got Remy back good" he sighed  
"he's whipped" said Bobby, watching from near by  
"totally" agreed Scott  
"dude that's my sister" cried Kurt  
"but you got to admit she's totally hot" said Bobby, Kurt pulled a face  
All the boys sang.  
  
"Dere she goes"  
  
("There she goes again")  
  
"Dere she goes again"  
  
("There she goes again")  
  
"Racin' through my brain"  
  
("There she goes")  
  
"An' I just can't contain  
  
dis feeling dat remains"  
  
Rogue walked past with Kitty Jean and the other girls, all of them looking extremely beautiful in the morning light, their   
smiles wide and their hair bouncing.  
  
"Dere she goes  
  
dere she goes again  
  
She calls my name  
  
she pulls my train  
  
No one else could heal my pain  
  
An' I just can't contain  
  
dis feeling dat remains"  
  
sang Remy, practically drooling as Rogue swept up the hall way, walking as if she owned the world.  
  
"Dere she goes"  
  
("She calls my name")  
  
"Dere she goes again"  
  
("She calls my name")  
  
"Chasin' down my lane"  
  
("She calls my name")  
  
"An' I just can't contain  
  
dis feeling dat remains"   
  
"Come on Remy, we'll be late for class" called Scott  
"comin' mon ami" he called back, Remy watched Rogue disappear into her class and smirked at her "dis ain't finished Chere"  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N I hope that made sense, oh well....  
Review or Mr.Snuffles gets it.... 


	5. Temptation

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys, Mr Snuffles is safe once more.  
Trunks-Girl: Mystic will have to deal, in fact I think she will be doing.  
ishandahalf: I think Mesmero makes them do it.  
  
Umm, the song this time is Temptation by Destiny's Child. I know the situation isn't   
exactly the same but the sentiment is so I thought I'd try it.  
  
Disclaimer: Happiness is a bag of JellyTots.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Rogue ducked behind the class room door and shivered, she'd felt Remy's eyes on her the entire way to class.  
"girl, you have the best taste" said Tabby, rogue flicked open her eyes to glare at the younger girl  
"what do ya mean?"  
"Gambit, he's hot and he's totally into you"  
"he is not" snapped Rogue, Tabby smirked at her  
"you'll see, he never takes his eyes off you" Tabby sat down and put her head phones on leaving a   
thoughtful Rogue to stare out of the window.  
  
"Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
an' Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
an' Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
an' Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
an' Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me"  
  
The temptation to acctually kiss him this morning had been so great it was like a hot knife in her stomach. It had taken   
allot of will power to just walk away, the look on his face had almost made it worth it though  
  
"Ah'm chillin' at the spot an' my posse's four deep  
had my man on my mind turn my head what did Ah see  
the fella lookin fly and there was one that caught my eye  
so Ah bit my lip switched my hips as Ah walked by saying  
"Sexy boy ya so fly Ah just might give ya a try  
Ah'm a write yo number in the palm of my hand  
oops Ah forgot Ah got a man"  
  
The morning came and went and before Rogue knew it, it was dinner time. She and the other girls walked in to the canteen   
together looking for a table.  
"Look Rogue over there" pointed Kitty, Rogue looked over and saw the free table - right next to the one occupied by Gambit  
and the other guys.Remy looked up as if he sensed her and their eyes locked, burning hot desire flashed across the room at her  
and Rogue felt her self blush under his look. The giggles of the other girls brought her to,  
"come on then" she growled striding forward.   
  
"Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
(you're so sexy yeahh)  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me"  
  
"So Rogue what do you think about our resident Cajun Charmer?" asked Jean wickedly, Rogue's head jerked up, she hadn't been   
paying attention, she was much too busy not watching Remy not watching her.  
"What?"  
"I said what do you think about Remy?"  
"he's an idiot" Jean scowled at her, she saw Remy winch.  
"Rogue, unless you want me to tell every one about the stuffed pink rabbit you sleep with I surgest you tell us the truth" Kitty   
whispered viciously in her ear, Rogue flinched away from her  
"Ya mean ya know that?" Kitty grinned "fine the boys too hot to handle, he's so damn sexy he's got practically every girl with  
in a forty mile radius in heat, including me" Pushing away from the table Rogue left.  
"Ah'm thinkin to myself should Ah even take a chance  
should Ah do whats on my mind or should Ah stay down  
with my man  
this boy here got me feelin and Ah'm wantin him so bad  
should Ah chill one night with ya and risk everything Ah have  
sayin'  
"Sexy boy ya so fly Ah wish Ah could give ya a try  
but my mans at home waitin' for me by the phone  
sorry can't get my groove on"  
  
Rogue felt him come up behind her, she was leaning on a tree in the yard, pointedly ignoring the school.  
"Chere?" she didn't even twitch "Y' mean what Y' said in dere?"  
"so what if Ah did?" Remy slid a hand down her arm and linked it with her hand turning her round to face him.  
"I feel de same way" he whispered looking into her eyes. Rogue felt her breath catch as his beautiful red and black eyes burned   
through her soul. Remy lent in closer, his breath mingling with her own. He was a hairs breadth from heaven when Rogue pulled away,  
turning she fled again.  
"Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
(you're so sexy yeahh)  
and Ah see you watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me"  
  
They got home early that afternoon, every one was in high spirits, even if Rogue was ignoring Remy. She slammed straight up   
stairs and into her room,  
"Rogue what's up?" asked Kitty, she received a muffled "nothin'" from Rogue's pillow in return  
"you can, like, talk to me you know" Rogue sat up and favored her friend with a smile  
"Ah know" she said "but there's nothin' to say"  
"if your sure" said Kitty phasing through the floor, Rogue crossed to the window and looked down at the garden.   
Remy was there, another burning look pinned her in place, this one tinted with longing and sadness.   
  
"Temptations is callin'  
Ah been wantin ya so bad  
Ah could cry  
Relationships callin' me  
to do whats wrong but Ah gotta do right  
  
Temptations is callin'  
Ah been wantin ya so bad  
Ah could cry  
Relationships callin' me  
to do whats wrong but Ah gotta do right"  
  
Slowly Rogue pulled the blind down, shutting him out.  
"Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see you watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me"  
  
"You really like him don't you?" asked Kurt from the door way. Rogue nodded silently, looking extremely forlorn, Kurt came   
into the room and hugged her,  
"Ah gotta stay away from him"  
"vhy?"  
"he's temptation personified"  
  
"Temptations is callin'  
Ah been wantin ya so bad  
Ah could cry  
Relationships callin' me  
to do whats wrong but Ah gotta do right  
  
Temptations is callin'  
Ah been wantin ya so bad  
Ah could cry  
Relationships callin' me  
to do whats wrong but Ah gotta do right"  
  
"I don't think staying away will help libchen" Kurt told her smiling softly  
"it'll have to, ah don't want to hurt him"  
  
"Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see you watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me  
  
Ah know ya see me watchin' ya  
and Ah see ya watchin' me  
cuz boy your bodys callin',  
the temptation is killin' me"  
  
"Gambit looks like he knows his own mind, it's his choice"  
"that's where ya wrong, my body, my power, my choice"  
Kurt sighed giving her a last hug  
"vhat ever you decide schwester" he said before porting away  
"Ah decided to stay away" said Rogue "even if the temptation is killin' me"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
A/N PHEW! That was hard! Stupid Bafta's, can't concentrate on two things at once, I'm too tired. Any way.  
Gimmie a R  
Gimmie an E  
Gimmie a V  
Gimmie an I  
Gimmie a W   
Gimmie an E  
What dose it spell?  
REVIWE! 


	6. Untouchable

A/N Did you know that your all fabulous people? No? Well you are!  
I'm sorry about the spelling mistake, what can I say late night, my bad.  
O.k, next parts here, sorry ishandahalf no fluffyness yet. I promise I'll do some later!  
Song is Untouchable by Garbage.  
Enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: Fluffy pink bunnies are taking over my bedroom!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
The whole mansion cringed under the onslaught of yet another row between Rogue and Remy.  
The two had been at it hammer and tong since last Friday, with Rogue swearing that she would   
have nothing to do with Remy and Remy swearing she would.  
This particular argument had kicked off when Remy had asked Rogue out - again.  
"Just leave me alone ya insensitive jerk!"  
The people in the kitchen, aka the entire institute, winced as a door slammed.  
"Rogue y' open dis door!" yelled Remy, there was silence for a minuet and then they heard a muffled KABOOM!  
"How dere ya!" screamed Rogue, the door slammed again.  
"Do you think we should check it out?" asked Bobby, the others glared at him "it was only a suggestion"  
  
-*- UPSTAIRES -*-  
  
"Who do ya think ya are?" yelled Rogue "who gave ya the right to explode my lock?"  
"Chere if dis is de only way I can get to talk to y' den so be it" he shrugged  
"what the hell do ya want any way?"  
"I want to know why y' find dis boy so repulsive y' won't even go out wit him?" he asked calmly  
"it ain't ya Cajun and ya know it" said Rogue angrily  
"y' still hung up on yo' mutation? is dat it?"  
"yes Ah'm still 'hung up' on my mutation" she snapped "Ah'm the untouchable, get that through ya think skull" she threw a heavy boot at him  
Remy dodged it easily,  
  
"Dis is nothin' new to me  
it takes more den what y' got  
to frighten me  
I'm not scared of y'  
Dere's nothin' y' can do  
Or take from me"  
  
"really? how 'bout ya life?" muttered Rogue darkly  
  
"Untouchable  
y' think yo' untouchable  
y' know  
no one's untouchable"  
  
"'cept me" she put in sweetly, Remy scowled at her  
  
"Yo're bound to lose de game  
dere's no one else to blame  
y' play so safe  
and yo're not risking enough  
y' are doomed to be undone  
I swear I'll be the one  
to bring y' down  
it's all yo' fault  
cause y' got caught"  
  
"so we're playin' a game now Cajun?" asked Rogue  
"non chere I just ment..."  
"and what the hell do ya mean Ah ain't riskin' enough? Ah'm riskin' plenty"  
"I know chere..." he tried placating her but Rogue interrupted again,  
"ya gonna bring me down?" she smiled cruelly "Ah'd like to see ya try"  
  
"It must be nhice  
to be so sure  
and never feel insecure  
it must feel good to believe  
ya're always right  
and ya're never wrong  
  
ya've got somethin' to say  
ya say it to my face  
and be a man 'bout it  
ya got a problem with me  
don't go behind my back  
just like a baby" *  
  
"Remy ain't got no problem wit y' mon belle ange"  
"yeah well it don't seem that way when ya blowin' my door apart"  
"y' know talkin' to y's like talkin' to a brick wall some times" he snapped  
"tell me 'bout it shuga"  
  
"Pride comes 'fore y' take a fall  
y'd best beware a man scorned  
cause no one's untouchable"  
  
He sang, wagging his finger in her face like a scolding parent, Rogue smirked at him, resisting the urge to bite the end of his finger,  
"ooh Ah'm quakin' in my boots swamp rat" Remy flung his hands in the air and stalked from the room, muttering,  
"le mulet têtu impossible fille dirigée, ne pas sait quel est bon pour elle"*  
It took a minuet for Rogue to translate it before she yelled after him,  
"Ah heard that!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
* I changed the lyrics a little, it sould say woman scorned.  
*Translation :"impossible stubborn mule headed girl, doesn't know what's good for her"  
  
A/N slight duet there then, what can I say? it came to me.  
  
You are feeling sleepy, so very sleepy.....  
when I sanp my fingers you will review the story.....  
*SNAP!* 


	7. Dance With Me

A/N Sorry for not posting yesterday, I went to see The Two Towers and didn't get back till late.  
Thankyou's go to: J.Dax  
Kanshisha Tenshi  
bunny angel  
Lulu  
ishandahalf  
Celestial Pride  
lonewolf  
Trunks-Girl  
vagabond  
heartstar  
and any one I've forgotten.  
I think your all brilliant people and I love your reviews- keep 'em coming!   
The song is Dance With me by Debelah Morgen, set two days after last chapter making it ..... Wednesday.   
  
Disclaimer: my fluffy flamingo pen is tap dancing across my desk.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Rogue's mouth hung open in slack jawed astonishment,  
"they wants us ta what?!"  
"dance" giggled Kitty  
"why in Gods name do they want us ta learn how ta dance?" asked Rogue in horror "is this just some new type of torture?"  
"chill Rogue, I'm sure it'll be fun" said Scott  
The gym teacher called for quite before finishing her instructions,  
"yes you will be learning dance this semester, I know that some of you won't be happy with this but deal. Each of you will   
have a partner, you will have the same partner all term, so don't go whining, you won't be changing them" Kitty's hand shot   
up in the air, "no Miss Pryde, you will not be choosing you own partner, I will be picking them for you" Kitty pouted "now   
line up people"  
They made two lines, one of boys and one of girls, and the teacher when down them matching up partners. Rogue watched from   
where she stood near the end of the row, so far her friends had done well out of the deal. Scott and Jean were together, Kurt had got  
Amanda, Wanda had Todd and Kitty had that Russian guy, what was his name?Peter? The valley girl was blushing while the gentle giant looked pleased  
"Rogue" the annoying blond teacher had reached her "I want you to go with...." she searched down the boys lines until she found the right person "Remy"  
Rogue groaned slapping her forehead,  
"now chere deres no need to be like dat" Remy chided gently, taking her hands in his and holding her close "Remy'll show y' how it's done"  
"Ah know how ta dance Cajun and ya don't have to hold me that close" Remy grinned in delight  
"the petit knows how to dance? c'est bon" Rogue rolled her eyes at him.  
The teacher explained what they were to do and started the music, it was some thing with a jazzy beat and annoyingly perky, but it was slightly good.  
Rogue stepped away from Remy but he pulled her back to him,  
  
"Oh come an' dance wit me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we go crazy  
de night is young an' so are we  
Let's make love an' dance de night away"  
  
Remy grinned at her as they moved gracefully through the steps, Rogue scowled at him.  
"What I really wanna do  
Is just dance with y'  
An' feel yo' body tight  
Show y' how to do it right  
I can show y' every move  
I know just what to do  
Each step we do is so fine  
One dance an' y'll be mine"  
  
"Ah already told you Cajun Ah know how ta dance" Rogue snapped "and it'd take more then one dance to get me to go out with ya"  
  
"So baby when we hit de floor  
Y'll be askin' for more  
Let's make love an' dance de night away"  
  
"Ya couldn't last all night with me" said Rogue smirking  
  
"Oh come an' dance wit me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we go crazy  
de night is young an' so are we  
Let's make love an' dance de night away"  
  
Remy twirled her, starting to use steps that the teacher hadn't told them to.This was getting into the fancy, quick paced stuff but   
Rogue was keeping up easily.  
They didn't realize that every one had stopped to watch them.  
"Oh put yo' hand in mine  
Promise I'll take my time  
We'll dance from head to toe  
I can dance fast or slow  
Baby look into my eyes  
Let de music hypnotize  
Let our bodies synchronize  
When we're dancing y'll be mine"  
  
"Ah'm soo sure" Remy grinned and dipped her.  
  
"So baby when we hit de floor  
Y'll be askin' for more  
Let's make love an' dance de night away  
  
Oh come an' dance with me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we go crazy  
de night is young an' so are we  
Let's make love an' dance de night away"  
  
"Ya already crazy" said Rogue in slight disbelief  
  
"Oh when it comes to dancin'  
I know how to move  
When it comes to passion  
I know just what to do  
I feel de music inside  
I feel like I am alive  
de tempo is right  
Let's make love"  
  
"Oh my God, ya sick ya know that?"  
  
"Oh come an' dance  
Let's dance  
de night  
Let's make love an' dance de night away  
Oh come an' dance with me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we go crazy  
de night is young an' so are we  
Let's make love an' dance de night away  
Oh come an' dance with me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we go crazy  
de night is young an' so are we  
Let's make love an' dance de night away  
Oh come an' dance with me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we go crazy  
de night is young an' so are we  
Let's make love an' dance de night away  
Oh come an' dance with me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we go crazy  
de night is young an' so are we  
Let's make love an' dance de night away"  
  
They finished close together breathing heaverly from the exercise.  
"Rogue, Remy that was wonderful, you didn't tell me you could dance" said the teacher, her sickenly high pitched voice grating on their   
ears, "I knew you two would do well together, so much emotion"  
they hadn't taken their eyes off of each other yet, Rogue was the first to look away, Remy let her go.  
"I think that's enough for today class" announced the teacher "hit the showers".  
Kitty caught Rogue by the arm on their way into the locker room.  
"that was so good" she said excitedly "I didn't, like, know you could do that"  
"yeah well..."   
"and with Remy as well, your so lucky you got him for your partner"  
"ya didn't seem ta mind yours too much either" Rogue pointed out slyly, she was gratified to see the younger girl blush.  
~ well that shut her up ~ she thought.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N I'm making a liar out of my self. I said there wasn't going to much Remy and there's been more Remy then Rogue.  
Still I think the next one will be Rogue.  
  
R  
e  
v  
i  
e  
w  
R  
e  
v  
i  
e  
w 


	8. I'm Getting Used To You

A/N  
  
You know I've just realized that I've mentioned some thing fluffy in the last three   
chapters, I'm becoming obsessed, I wonder what Freud would say?  
Trunks-Girl: thank you for the suggestion, I'm going to try and use it, your right it would fit really well in Remy pov.  
Thanks to : J.Dax  
heartstar  
bunny angel  
and ishandahalf  
Song is I'm getting used to you - don't kow who it's by sorry!  
More relationship/ emotoional problems coming up.   
  
Disclaimer: the pwitty gween monkey said that I don't own dem, I think he may be layin'  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Rogue walked into her empty bedroom and sighed. On her dresser sat a single white rose, it's soft petals shining with moisture.  
"oh Remy" the Cajun boy had been leaving little presents like that around the mansion for her for days. He took every opportunity he   
could to get close to her, to touch her. Gym was a joy for him, giving Remy chance to hold her and not have Rogue be able to pull away.  
Rogue was coming to both dread and anticipate those lessons.   
  
"Wasn't like me to fall in love   
That's just the way that Ah was   
But, now, when Ah feel ya holdin' me   
Somethin' inside just tells me   
Ya've gotten to this heart of mine   
And Ah know it's true, 'cause, darlin', Ah'm   
Darlin', Ah'm startin' to find   
  
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
Ooh, and Ah'm lovin' ev'ry single thing about ya   
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
And Ah could never get used to livin' without ya"   
  
Rogue gently touched one petal, the tip of her glove coming away wet. She picked up the rose and inhaled it's sweet scent.  
  
"Didn't think that a love could mean that much   
But ya sure changed my mind with ya touch   
Never knew that my heart could need ya so   
Now, Ah know that these arms can't let you go   
No, they wouldn't even try   
'Cause Ah'm sure that ya're the one that Ah   
Oh, one that Ah need in my life"   
  
She drifted over to her window, twirling the rose in her hands, unnoticed Kitty came to the door, she stood stunned as she listened   
to her room mate sing.  
  
"Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
Ooh, and Ah'm lovin' ev'ry single thing about ya   
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
And Ah could never get used to livin' without ya  
  
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
Ooh, and Ah'm lovin' ev'ry single thing about ya   
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
And Ah could never get used to livin' without ya  
  
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
Ooh, and Ah'm lovin' ev'ry single thing about ya   
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
And Ah could never get used to livin' without ya  
  
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
Ooh, and Ah'm lovin' ev'ry single thing about ya   
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
And Ah could never get used to livin' without ya"  
  
Rogue traced the shape of a heart on the glass, putting her and Remy's initials in the center. Kitty almost squealed when she saw this  
Mentally shouting to Jean the younger girl waited. It didn't take long, grinning she nodded to wards the room indicating that the other   
person should listen.  
  
"Ya've gotten to this heart of mine   
And Ah know it's true, 'cause, darlin', Ah'm   
Darlin', Ah'm starting to find   
Ya're the one Ah need in my life   
  
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
Ooh, and Ah'm lovin' ev'ry single thing about ya   
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
And Ah could never get used to livin' without ya"  
  
Kitty realizing that she may be about to be killed phased through the floor before Rogue finished, leaving the two southerners alone.  
Remy advanced into the room, moving softly towards Rogue, his feet making no sound against the thick carpet.  
  
  
"Ain't no livin' without lovin' ya  
  
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
Ooh, and Ah'm lovin' ev'ry single thing about ya   
Ah'm gettin' used to ya   
And Ah could never get used to livin' without ya"  
  
"did y' like yo' rose mon coeur?" he asked against her ear, Rogue turned in surprise bringing her self even closer to him.  
Remy grinned and slipped his arms around her, "Remy take dat as a yes, non?"  
"yes... Ah mean no.... Ah mean... oh hell" spluttered Rogue, Remy smiled at her, a real smile for once, Rogue blinked in surprise  
he really was handsome ... Shaking her head to clear it she tried to break free.  
"Where y' dink yo' goin'?" he asked   
"Ah'm gettin' out of here before somethin' bad happens"  
"somethin' like dis?" Remy whispered before kissing her softly, Rogue's eyes went wide in panic and disbelief as she felt her powers kick in.  
Luckily (or unluckily) Remy finished the kiss quickly before she drained to much of him. Still even after that short amount of time he was   
weak and drawn, his color seeming washed out.  
"Are ya crazy?" asked Rogue her arms around him holding him up, Remy smiled at her weakly  
"may be" Rogue helped him to sit on the bed " just give Remy a minuet petit, den he can argue all y' want"  
"Vous le garçon stupide stupide, comment vous pourriez être cela sot? J'aurais pu vous tuer! " she said rapidly, Rogue clamped a hand over her mouth realizing   
she had spoken in French, Remy chuckled softly   
"what a way to go" he said lightly  
"it ain't funny swamp rat" a brief flash of memory crossed her mind "ewww, ya don't honestly think *anyone* could get into that position do ya?"  
Remy wiggled his eyebrows at her,  
"don't know petit care to try it?" his color was slowly coming back and he seemed more alert with each minuet  
"humph, that position would kill ya even if ah was a normal girl" she shook her fingers suddenly "why are my hands all tingly?"  
"it's de charge powers chere... here" Remy handed her a card from one of his many pockets, Rogue charged it and quickly tossed it in the air, it   
exploded with a soft thud. An angry voice from down stairs called   
"LEBEAU!" it sounded like Logan  
"sorry!" he yelled back "y' got one hell of a kiss, y' know dat chere?"  
"it ain't funny Remy" said Rogue softly  
"I know mon coeur" he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, Rogue instantly shrugged free,  
"don't" Remy sighed heavily  
"y' know what chere, I dink yo' scared" Rogue stared at him out raged.  
"Ah am not scared"  
"y' are yo' scared of gettin' hurt, dat's why y' won't let any one touch y'"  
"no ah think the killer powers have got somethin' to do with it" said Rogue  
"stop blamin' everydin' on yo' powers" he snapped  
"get out!" she yelled pointing to the door,  
"non" said Remy calmly.  
They glared at each other.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N seems a funny place to leave it I know, but putting two chapters up together gives me that liberty.  
Round two coming up next.  
De pwitty green monkey says Review. 


	9. Desensitized

A/N  
Yeah me two chapters in the same night.  
Song is desensitized by invertigo (big thanks to Trunks-Girl for suggesting it)  
Follows on from last chapter.  
Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: my evil cat is eyeing my cornflakes... Help!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_   
  
"Ah said get out!" Rogue yelled  
"an' I said non, Remy ain't leavin' dis time"  
"why?" asked Rogue, her voice cracking "why won't ya leave me alone"  
"cause chéri, dis Thief cares for y'" he said honestly, taking her in his arms "an' if y' let yo' self y' might care for him too"  
"Ah can't Remy, Ah just can't" said Rogue braking free. Remy huffed watching her walk back to the window and pick up the rose   
which she'd dropped earlier,  
  
"When I reach out, y' move away from my hands   
Y''re never tellin' me why   
We make plans to spend   
time y' forget an' de days are just passin' us by"  
  
Rogue turned back in surprise when she heard him sing   
  
When I ask y' y' never understand it   
Y' don't know what y' haven't done   
An' when I try to explain it sounds like complaint   
An' de words only make y' more numb"  
  
She frowned when the words penetrated her mind, realizing just what he was saying.   
  
"Is dere a fire if y' don't see de smoke?   
We can't get higher if y' don't let it go.   
  
Ooh ooh ooh   
How did yo' heart ever get like dat   
How did someone ever hurt so bad   
Dat y' can't see dat   
Y've been kicked inside   
Y're desensitized yeah   
Oooh ooh ooh   
How did yo' heart ever get so cold   
How did someone ever get so close   
dat y' just don't know   
How it feels inside   
Y''re desensitized"  
  
"ah do know how it feels... ah do, it hurts" said Rogue softly   
  
"I wanna believe dat it's a phase y' go through   
dat only gets harder to tell   
An' sometimes I dink it's an easier thin' to believe   
dat dere's somebody else   
  
Ooh ooh ooh   
How did yo' heart ever get like dat   
How did someone ever hurt so bad   
Dat y' can't see dat   
Y've been kicked inside   
Y're desensitized yeah   
Oooh ooh ooh   
How did yo' heart ever get so cold   
How did someone ever get so close   
dat y' just don't know   
How it feels inside   
Y''re desensitized"  
  
"Ya don't understand, ya can't, ya wouldn't be sayin' these things if ya did"   
"Whatever dey did, Whatever dey said   
Y' know it's much better just to run an' forget   
Whatever it was , Whoever's to blame   
Y' know y' can let yo'self be feelin' again"   
  
"ain't no one to blame 'cept may be God and Ah don't reckon he cares much" Rogue told him, ignoring the rest of that verse  
  
"Ooh ooh ooh   
How did yo' heart ever get like dat   
How did someone ever hurt so bad   
Dat y' can't see dat   
Y've been kicked inside   
Y're desensitized yeah   
Oooh ooh ooh   
How did yo' heart ever get so cold   
How did someone ever get so close   
dat y' just don't know   
How it feels inside   
Y''re desensitized"  
  
"are ya finished now? will ya go?" asked Rogue, her voice threatening to break  
"Roguy can't we talk please?"  
"leave Cajun" she said eyes watery, once he was gone she could bawl her eyes out but she wouldn't cry in front of him. Remy   
made one more move to protest "now"  
Shaking his head Remy left, closing the door behind him. From the hall way he could her the soft sound of her sobs muffled   
through the thick wood.  
"I'm sorry Chere" he told the empty hall.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
A/N  
a bit more angsty there. What am I like, I wanted this to be a bit happier, oh well.  
I haven't actually heard this song all the way through, although I might try down loading it cause the bit I heard was  
really good. Any way if I've made any mistakes I'm really really sorry.  
  
My shrink said that not getting reviews could stunt my mental development.... 


	10. Missundaztood

A/N I just realized that I never included a translation for what Rogue said in chapter 8  
I'm sooo sorry! So here it is:  
Translation: "You stupid stupid boy, how you could be that foolish? I could have killed you!"  
  
As for reviews:  
Thanks to: ishandahalf  
Rogue Elf  
heartstar  
and bunny angel.  
Trunks-Girl: glad you enjoyed it. I did read your story (read it without realizing it was yours until   
I looked at the author)  
I thought it was great, I recommend it.  
  
This chapter is Missundaztood by Pink.  
And I think it's set the morning after the night before.  
  
Disclaimer: de monkey is back and he brought a friend.... oh no it's a killer pink rabbit! RUN!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Rogue bounce into the kitchen the next morning humming happily to herself and smiling broadly. This rather strange   
behavior earned her a few scared/ courious looks from the other inhabitants.  
"Rogue child are you all right?" asked Ororo  
"Ah'm absolutely fhine shuga" smiled Rogue grabbing her bowl of cereal and hunting down the milk, the other students   
watched her amazed,  
"does she have split personalities?" asked Bobby, Kitty and Kurt glared at him  
"may be she's doing drugs" suggested Jamie, Jean hit him creating two clones  
"now Jeannie honey don't be doin' that to Jamie" scolded Rogue, the others went back to looking at her in surprise.  
"What's wrong with ya'll this mornin'?" asked Rogue " can't a girl be happy?"  
"a girl could but your Rogue your all dark and moody" said Jamie, not having learnt the meaning of the word "tacked" yet  
Rogue laughed merrily  
"Ah ain't moody, and Ah ain't got no split personality either, Ah'm just missundaztood"  
  
"go Kurt  
go Kitty  
  
yeah, oh uh that's me.  
  
Ah might be the way everybody likes to say  
Ah know whatcha thinkin' 'bout me  
There might be a day, ya might have a certain way  
But ya don't have my luxeries  
And it's me, Ah know, Ah know my name  
'Cause Ah say it proud  
Everythin' Ah want Ah always do  
  
Lookin' for the right track  
Always on the wrong track  
But are ya catchin' all these tracks  
That Ah'm layin' down for ya?"  
  
Rogue smiled happily and ruffled Jamie's hair, he squeaked in indignity and flattened it back down  
  
"There's a song Ah was listenin' to up all night  
There's a voice Ah am hearin' sayin' "It's alright"  
When Ah'm happy and Ah'm sad but everythin's good  
It's not that complicated Ah'm just missundaztood  
  
There might be a day everythin', it goes my way  
Can't ya think Ah know Ah'm super fly?  
Ah might see a world, in a world inside of ya  
Then Ah just might say "goodbye"  
and it's my name, Ah know  
Ah say it loud, 'cause Ah'm really proud  
Of all the things Ah used to do"  
  
Rogue hopped on to the kitchen counter with her bowl and waved her spoon at them singing  
  
"'Cause it's the wrong track  
Lookin' for the right track  
and are ya catchin' all these tracks  
That Ah'm layin' down for ya?  
  
There's a song Ah was listenin' to up all night  
There's a voice Ah am hearin' sayin' "It's alright"  
Ah was taken for granted but it's all good  
'Cause Ah'll do it again, Ah'm just missundaztood  
  
There's a song Ah was listenin' to up all night  
There's a voice Ah am hearin' sayin' "It's alright"  
Ah was taken for granted but it's all good  
'Cause Ah'll do it again, Ah'm just missundaztood"  
  
She shoveled the cereal down her throat, trying not to choke while she was singing,  
  
"na-na na na-na  
  
yeah yeah   
Lookin' for the right track  
Always on the wrong track  
But are ya catchin' all these tracks  
That Ah'm layin' down for ya?"  
  
Rogue dropped the empty bowl in the sink, still grinning madly  
  
"There's a song Ah was listenin' to up all night  
There's a voice Ah am hearin' sayin' "It's alright"  
Ah was taken for granted but it's all good  
'Cause Ah'll do it again, Ah'm just missundaztood  
  
Ah said Ah'll do it again, Ah'm just missundaztood   
Ah said Ah'll do it again, Ah'm just missundaztood  
Ah said Ah'll do it again, Ah'm just missundaztood  
  
yeah yeah uh uh uh uh  
yeah yeah  
  
UH!  
  
yeah yeah  
  
UH! uh uh   
  
UH! uh uh uh   
  
UH! (laughs) uh uh uh   
  
UH! uh uh bring it back"  
  
She uh uh uh'ed her way out the door and down the corridor. Scott came into the kitchen looking baffled,  
"what's wrong with her?" he asked, the others shrugged still looking slightly stunned,  
"I think she, like, broke up with Remy" said Kitty  
"VHAT!?" yelled Kurt he started muttering to himself and bamfing angrily around the room his tail waving madly, the others  
ignored him.  
"and she's happy?" asked Scott in disbelief, Kitty nodded,   
"now I know that girls cracked" said Bobby shaking his head.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/N ok so I know that was a totally irrelevant chapter but I needed to write something non agnsty or fluffy. Plus I think  
it illustrates how mess up Rogue is, (I mean it in a nice way!). There will be more angst and fluff coming.  
  
Killer Bunny is watching you.... 


	11. Complicated

A/N I am so so so sorry for not posting over the week end. I would have but I wasn't in contact with a computer long enough to  
Any way, thank you for all your reviews, they were really funny.  
I guess since I kept you waiting I'd better get on with it, um by the way you may want to read my other (very short) story  
to make sense of this chapter.Song is complicated by Avril Lavigne.  
  
Disclaimer: I took the killer bunny to the vets for it's rabies jab.... Poor Vet.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Remy whistled as he made his way to the garage, his good mood firmly in place since yester day evening. He glanced up the  
satires to see who was coming down them and his grin got even wider.  
"Good morning Chere" Rogue blushed pritterly looking down on him from four steps up,  
"morning Remy" his smile got bigger  
"yo' lookin' tres bel today"   
"thankya" said Rogue coming to the bottom of the steps, Remy moved a little closer  
"would y' like a lift to school?"  
"may be" she answered shyly,  
"lets go den" he said grabbing her hand.  
They reached school quickly, Remy's infectious mood lending speed to his bike, the fact that Rouge had clung to him tightly   
because of the speed had probably helped as well but he wasn't going to admit that. In the car park Rouge climbed off quickly  
"thanks for the ride Remy" taking a quick look round to make sure no one was watching she gave him a quick peck on the cheek  
through her glove, then she darted off, disappearing before he could stop her.   
Remy shook his head, ~ dat girl is confusin' ~  
  
"Uh Huh  
Life's like dis  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
Dat's de way it is  
  
Cause life's like dis  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
Dat's de way it is  
  
Chill out  
What y' yellin for?  
Lay back   
It's all been done before  
An' if y' could only let it be  
Y' will see  
  
I like y' de way y' are  
When we're drivin in yo' car  
An' yo're talkin' to me one-on-one  
But y' become  
  
Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin' yo' back  
Like y' can't relax  
Yo' tryin' to be cool  
Y' look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why'd y' have to go an' make dings so complicated?  
I see de way yo're actin' like yo're somebody else   
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like dis y'  
Y' fall an' y' crawl an' y' break an' y' take what y' get  
An' y' turn it into  
Honestly, y' promised me  
I'm never gonna find y' fakein'  
No no no"  
  
"Rouge chere can I talk to y'?" it was lunch time and Rogue had been avoiding Remy all day, unfortunately for him, he cornered  
her in front of Kitty.  
"what do ya want Swamp Rat?"  
"I told y', to talk"   
"about what?"  
"dis mornin'  
"ain't nothin' to talk about" she said brushing past him, Remy's hand shot out and grabbed her arm  
"if y' dink ki..." Rogue shoved her spare hand over his mouth muffling him, Kitty watched in interest  
"all right Cajun, lets talk"  
Rouge dragged him away from the others so they wouldn't be heard,  
"why do y' always do dat?"  
"do what?"  
"act different around de others, why can't y' be open wit people?"  
"cause been open with people get 'em killed"  
"yo' being a scaredy cat again chere"  
"shove it swamp rat, ya wanted to talk about this morning so talk"  
"why did y' kiss me chere"  
"ah was being nice, ah won't bother in future"  
"y' can't keep doin' dis dough, pushin me away an' pullin' me back, it ain't fair"  
"life ain't fair Remy get used to it" she said harshly  
"all's fair in love an' war chere" said Remy " I want to be wit y', but y' got to make up yo' mind"  
"it ain't that simple"  
"yes it is, yo' de only one makin' it more complicated, yo' lettin' yo' fear rule yo' life"  
"when Ah want counciling Ah'll go see a shrink, till then leave me alone" she snapped stalking off.  
"mon deiu, Remy's done it again"   
  
"Y' come over unannounced  
Dressed up like yo're somethin' else  
Where y' are ain't where it's at y' see  
Yo're makin me  
Laugh out  
When y' strike a pose  
Take off  
All yo' preppy clothes  
Yo' know  
Yo're not foolin' anyone  
When y' become  
  
Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin yo back  
Like y' can't relax  
Y' tryin' to be cool  
Y' look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why'd y' have to go an' make dings so complicated?  
I see de way yo're actin' like yo're somebody else   
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like dis y'  
Y' fall an' y' crawl an' y' break an' y' take what y' get  
An' y' turn it into  
Honestly, y' promised me  
I'm never gonna find y' fakein'  
No no no  
(no no no)  
No no  
(no no no)  
No no  
(no no no)  
No no"  
  
He watched her walk back to the others her mask falling into place as easily as putting on lip gloss. He could tell that Kitty  
didn't believe her when she said every thing was fine but then no one who knew her would, Rogue liked to think she was good at  
hiding. Remy sighed "y' need to relax chere or yo' gonna dry up inside  
  
Chill out  
What y' yellin for?  
Lay back   
It's all been done before  
An' if y' could only let it be  
Y' will see  
  
Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin' yo' back  
Like y' can't relax  
Yo' tryin' to be cool  
Y' look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why'd y' have to go an' make dings so complicated?  
I see de way yo're actin' like yo're somebody else   
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like dis y'  
Y' fall an' y' crawl an' y' break an' y' take what y' get  
An' y' turn it into  
Honestly, y' promised me  
I'm never gonna find y' fakein'  
No no   
  
Why'd y' have to go an' make dings so complicated?  
I see de way yo're actin' like yo're somebody else   
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like dis y'  
Y' fall an' y' crawl an' y' break an' y' take what y' get  
An' y' turn it into  
Honestly, y' promised me  
I'm never gonna find y' fakein'  
No no no"  
  
Remy waited by his bike for Rogue to come out, the last bell of the day had rung five minuets ago,  
"hay chere!" he waved at her, Rogue looked like she was about to ignore him when, to Remy's surprise, she came over   
"hay Remy"  
"y' ready?"  
"actually." his heart sank thinking she was going to refuse "Ah don't wanna go home yet"  
"where would y' like to go den?"  
"any where, far from here"  
"rough day?" he asked sympathetically  
"ya could say that"  
"come on den, Remy knows de perfect place"  
They rode for seemed like hours, the wind whipping through their cloths and hair. When Remy finally stopped the bike Rogue was  
stiff from the cold,  
"where the heck are we?"  
"take a look around chere" Rogue looked and saw a cliff top covered with trees falling away to a small beach cove and endless   
sea,  
"Remy this is beautiful"  
"I thought y' might like it"  
"thankya" she said smiling at him softly  
"yo' a complicated girl chere, but yo' worth de trouble" Rouge giggled suddenly,  
"ya missed the last song didn't ya?"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/n * loud t.v announcers voice *  
  
And I hope you enjoyed today's episode of the insane and the stupid.....   
  
* normal voice*  
  
O.k I know their not ALL stupid ( they might all be mad though) but you get the point right?  
  
o.k then .....  
  
Review!!! (killer bunny says so....) 


	12. I could have danced all night

A/N o.k so last chapter wasn't my best, sorry about that.I'll try harder promise...  
heartstar: lazy indeed, but thanks for reviewing  
TrunksGirl: I going to shoot the bunny with a tranquilizer ....hold still.  
bunny angel: she wasn't hitting him for a change.... oh wait your the angst lover aren't you? sorry more fluff coming.  
ishandahalf: more mush/fluff coming, I suppose she was a bit moody, I hear being in love can do that.  
  
so on with the chapter, oh an evening on the beach hehehe.  
Song is 'I could have danced all night' from My Fair Lady (I love that show!)  
  
Disclaimer: umm.... the bunny's sleeping right now but I think the monkey's around.... some where..... *wonders off looking for monkey*  
here monkey monkey monkey....  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Remy looked at her in confusion making Rogue laugh, turning round she sprinted off towards the beach,  
"come on Cajun Ah'll race ya!" Remy ran after her  
"no fair chere y' cheated"  
Remy caught her by the water and threw her in it, making Rogue screech and Remy laugh,  
"why ya..." Rouge splash water at him starting a water fight that left them both soaked and worn out. Crawling out of the sea they lay  
panting on the sand, the sun was staring to set casting a fairy glow over the water,  
"how long we been here?" asked Rogue breathlessly  
"not long chere, took us a while to get here" said Remy "y' feelin' better?"  
"yeah lots"  
"what was wrong?"  
"nuthin'" Remy frowned at her "really it was just one of them days, ya know the kind that give ya a head ache for no reason?"  
"I guess" Remy looked up at the sky watching the edges darken to black "dis is de second sunset we watch together non? Remy's  
startin' to like dis habit"  
"it is nhice ain't it?" agreed Rogue.  
In silence they watched the sunset until it faded beneath the horizon. Getting to his feet Remy stretched,  
"we best be gettin' back chere, we're gonna be in trouble soon"  
"Ah don't wanna go yet" whined Rogue  
"chere..." he warned pulling her to her feet,  
"dance with me"  
"what now?"  
"yeah" smiled Rogue " now" she put her arms around his neck and began to sway to a non existent tune. Remy un able to say no when she was   
so close simply put his arms around her and joined in.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" growled Logan, he was pacing the front hall of the institute waiting for Rogue and Remy to return  
"now Logan I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation" soothed Ororo  
"may be they eloped" put in Kitty  
"unless they got kidnapped I'm gonna skin 'em" just then a bike pulled up out side and Remy walked in a half awake Rogue in his arms  
"where the hell have you been?" snarled Logan, Ororo placed a calming hand on his shoulder holding him back  
"it is three in the morning Remy, where have you and Rogue been?" she asked calmly  
"we just went for a ride, didn't realize we'd be gone so long" shrugged Remy, he put Rogue down, she was bearly keeping up right  
"I dink de femme might need some help gettin' to bed" Ororo sighed, she and Jean took Rogue by the arms and lead her up stairs.  
Remy made to follow them and go to his own bed when he was stopped by three metal claws,  
"where do ya think your going bub?" growled Logan, the Cajun gave an audible gulp and the wolverine smirked.  
  
Up stairs the three lady's were trying to undress a bearly conscious Rogue with out much suggest,  
"how are we going t keep from touching her?" asked Jean  
"I think Rogue has some spare gloves around here some where" said Kitty digging in one of Rogue's draws, she held up three  
pairs of gloves in triumph,  
"all right then lets get her into bed" said Ororo "Rogue dear, come on now it's time for bed"   
Rogue woke up at the slight shaking,  
  
"Bed! Bed! Ah couldn't go to bed!   
My head's too light to try to set it down!   
Sleep! Sleep! Ah couldn't sleep tonight!   
Not for all the jewels in the crown!   
Ah could have danced all night!   
Ah could have danced all night!   
And still have begged for more.   
Ah could have spread my wings   
And done a thousand things   
Ah've never done before.   
  
Ah'll never know   
What made it so excitin'   
Why all at once   
My heart took flight.   
Ah only know when he   
Began to dance with me,   
Ah could have danced, danced, danced all night!"  
  
she sang obediently moving which ever limb was tugged and un dressed,  
"some one had a good night" said Kitty,  
the three other girls sang,  
  
"It's after three, now.   
Don't you agree, now,   
She ought to be in bed?"  
  
"Ah could have danced all night!   
Ah could have danced all night!   
And still have begged for more.   
Ah could have spread my wings   
And done a thousand things   
Ah've never done before"   
  
"You're tired out.   
You must be dead.   
Your face is drawn.   
Your eyes are red.   
Now say goodnight, please.   
Turn out the light, please.   
It's really time  
For you to be in bed.   
Do come along.   
Do as you're told,   
Or Professor X   
Is apt to scold.   
You're up too late, miss.   
And sure as fate, miss.   
You''ll catch a cold"  
  
They finished dressing her and tried to get her into bed but Rogue was drifting dreamily around the room, dancing with her pillow   
  
"Ah'll never know   
What made it so excitin'   
Why all at once   
My heart took flight.   
Ah only know when he   
Began to dance with me,   
Ah could have danced, danced, danced all night!"  
  
"Put down your book,   
The work'll keep .  
Now settle down,   
And go to sleep."  
  
Kitty phased the pillow from her friends grasp and put it back on the bed while Ororo took Rogue gently by the arms and lead her back  
to bed laying her down and covering her up,   
  
"I understand, dear   
It's all been grand, dear   
But now it's time to sleep"  
  
Ororo and Jean left the room switching off the light and closing the door behind them, Kitty fell into bed asleep as soon as she landed,  
Rogue climbed out of bed and went to the window,   
  
"Ah could have danced all night!   
Ah could have danced all night!   
And still have begged for more   
Ah could have spread my wings   
And done a thousand things   
Ah've never done before   
Ah'll never know   
What made it so exciting,  
Why all at once   
My heart took flight.   
Ah only know when he   
Began to dance with me,   
Ah could have danced, danced, danced all night!"  
  
She twirled her way back to bed and fell in to it. Snuggling in to her pillow she fell asleep, a smile on her face.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N aawwwww. I have a feeling that theres going to be a run a fluffyness, but fear not angst lovers! This is a Romy you can't go far with out  
running into angst.  
  
oo oo ah ah oo!  
(that's review in green monkey talk) 


	13. Fever

A/N  
merci tout pour vos revues, les garder venir.  
O.k since I totally lost track I'm declaring that this chapter is set on Saturday.  
Song is Fever by Peggy Lee. I butchered it a little to make it fit, sorry.  
Disclaimer; presenting the amazing tap dancing pink killer bunny ( accompanied by green monkey on the piano) *bunny tap dances  
across screen*  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A loud knocking sound woke Rogue the next morning, she rolled over and grabbed her alarm clock  
"Christ! it's only 8:30" she yelled at the door, Logan stuck his head into the room  
"come on stripes, your goin' to your Mothers today remember?" he reminded her before leaving to wake up Kurt,   
"aawww hell" groaned Rogue falling back into her pillows, she smiled remembering last night and jumped out of bed running to get   
the first shower.  
  
At precisely 9:01 Rogue and Kurt were dropped off on their mothers door step. Raven opened the door of her new Edwardian town house   
with a smile, she was in her Principal Darkholme form but wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and ... Rogue did a double take... a  
yellow apron with big electric pink flowers printed on it,  
"good morning darlings" said Raven ushering them in and closing the door, she morphed back into her normal body and lead them   
through to the kitchen.  
"sorry about the mess, I've being doing a bit of baking" every surface was littered with trays, mixing bowls and spoons, on the   
table sat about twelve batches of cookies, three cakes and half a dozen scones,  
"wow ya've been busy" said Rogue, Kurt dived at one of the cookie trays  
"well I'm taking some things over to the brotherhood" said Raven packing away the cooled food "give me a hand with this and then  
we can get on with our day" Rogue reached over and slapped Kurt's hand stopping him from taking any more food.  
They worked well together, laughing and joking like a normal family, and soon every thing was gone and the room was spotless   
again. Raven made some tea and they sat down round the table to relax and talk.   
"oh yeah fuzzy? well what about ya and Amanda?" said Rogue, Raven smiled at her children's squabbling "Kurt an' 'Manda sittin' in  
a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Kurt gave her a shove  
"Vell Vhat about you and Remy?" he asked getting her back, Rogue gasped and glanced at Raven hoping she hadn't been paying attention,  
"oh yes? what about you and Remy?" asked Raven  
"nuthin', we're just friends" said Rogue  
"there in love!" cried Kurt  
"shut ya mouth Fuzzy" she threatened   
"Remy? As in Remy Lebeau the THIEF?!" screeched Raven  
"now Mama, he ain't no thief any more"  
"and that's surpossed to make me feel better?"  
"ain't ya been a bit hypocritical? and besides we ain't even datin'"  
"they vere out together last night until three in the morning Mutta" said Kurt, Rogue shot him a death glare  
"three in the morning?! what were you doing?" asked Raven enraged "never mind I don't want to know I just want to kill him" she added  
when Rogue opened her mouth to explain.  
"Ah'm gonna get ya for this Kurt" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, Kurt gulped looking nervous suddenly he decided to leave   
and get a head start on Rogue, he 'poted away leaving a cloud of smoke behind, Raven was too busy ranting to notice.  
"Mama please listen" she soothed, Raven stopped yelling, weather she calmed down was another matter entirely,  
  
"never know how much Ah love him  
never know how much Ah care  
When he put's his arms around me  
Ah get a fever that's so hard to bear  
  
he gives me fever  
with his kisses  
fever when he holds me tight  
fever! in the morning  
fever all through the night"  
  
"this is not reassuring me" said Raven  
  
"sun lights up the daytime  
and moon lights up the night...  
Ah light up when he calls my name  
and ya know Ah'm gonna treat him right  
  
he gives me fever  
with his kisses  
fever when he holds me tight  
fever! in the morning  
fever all through the night"  
  
"and what in this is surposed to make me NOT want to kill him?" Raven asked  
  
"Everybody's got the fever  
that is some thing ya'll know  
fever isn't such a new thing  
fever started long ago"  
  
"that doesn't mean you should be doing any thing about it" snapped Raven, Rogue rolled her eyes at her mother,  
  
"Romeo loved Juliet  
Juliet she felt the same   
when he put his arms around her he said   
'Julie, Baby, ya're my flame  
  
Thou giveth fever  
when we kisseth  
fever with thy flaming youth  
fever! Ah'm afire  
fever, yeah, Ah burn, forsooth'"  
  
"you better not be" she snarled  
  
"Cap'in Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
when her mommy tried to kill him  
she said  
'mommy, oh, don't ya dare!  
  
he gives me fever  
with his kisses  
fever when he holds me tight  
fever! I'm his misses, so  
Mommy, won't ya treat him right?"*  
  
Rogue stared at her mother pointedly  
  
"now ya've listened to my story  
here's the point that Ah have made  
chicks were born to give ya fever  
be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
  
They give ya fever  
when ya kiss 'em  
fever if ya live and learn  
fever! till ya sizzle  
what a lovely way to burn  
what a lovely way to burn  
what a lovely way to burn  
what a lovely way to burn"  
  
"you know I am not at all happy about this don't you?" asked Raven  
"Ah know Mama .... ya won't kill him will ya?"  
"I surppose not" sighed Raven, Rogue threw her arms around her mother and hugged her,  
"thankya"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/N  
  
*= this verse should say Daddy instead of mommy, but Raven's a woman so....  
  
Review  
e |   
v |  
i |   
e |  
w \/ 


	14. Explaining

A/N Right, this chapter isn't exactly a songfic because I couldn't find a song that matched what I wanted to say in this   
chapter, it you know one then tell me and I'll see if I can re-do it, but as it is this chapter is based on a sort of   
poem/ song thing that I wrote to go here. So I'm really sorry about that and hope you enjoy it any way, I promise I'll be   
back to songfics for the next chapter, I already have the song picked out. Hope you enjoy it Si-  
Reviews:Thankyou TrunksGirl and ishandahalf, I'm glad you liked it.  
Disclaimer: Yesterday at around 10:40 am the pink killer bunny knows only as Rabbit dug it's way through the concrete in my   
patio. Rabbit was last seen heading south and members of the public are advised to keep their distance if he is spotted,   
remember the creature is armed and EXTREAMLY dangerous.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Jamie watched Rogue and Remy mess around in the garden with a puzzled frown on his face, what was Rogue doing? Why was she  
being nice to Remy? She wasn't really nice to anybody 'cept may be Kurt or Kitty. And what about Remy? wasn't he supposed  
to be some sort of ladies man?  
The troubled teen sat down on the swing seat with a heavy sigh,  
"I don't get it" may be he could ask one of the others what was going on, he thought, but who? the younger students were   
likely to make fun of him for not knowing, Kurt might hurt him because it was about his sister, Scott wouldn't know.... he   
suddenly noticed Kitty and Jean watching the pair from the stairs and decided he might as well ask them, after all a   
telepath would know wouldn't she?  
  
"hay Kitty?" Kitty looked down from her perch on the stone banister and smiled at Jamie  
"hay, what's up?"  
"do you know what's going on with Remy and Rogue?" Kitty and Jean shared an amused, self congratulatory look,  
"why do you want to know?" Jean asked him  
"I don't understand why their acting like that" he explained gesturing to where Rouge and Remy were practising their dance  
steps on the grass, laughter and smiles floating around them,  
"they're in love" said Kitty simply, Jean sighed getting that funny look girls get when they talk about love (he's a boy! a  
young boy at that!)  
"But she's Rogue and He's Remy, they don't fall in love!"  
"here kiddo pull up a seat and we'll show you" Jean said patting the stair next to her, Jamie pulled a face and sat one down  
tucked in between Jean knees and the banister,  
  
"they're in love can't you see  
how her smile lights up her face  
her movements fill with grace  
can you see the way he treats her like porcelain wrapped in silk?  
or how he is her perfect scoundrel?  
they're in love can't you see?  
This love was meant to be"   
  
said Kitty, pointing out the smiles and mannerisms that she saw clearly, Jamie scowled in concentration, he just couldn't  
see it,  
  
"I don't understand  
how can you tell?  
what dose he see when he looks at her?  
why dose she smile at him so much?  
What means they're in love?"  
  
"it's the small things that do it  
a look, a touch  
her heart fair sings when he's near by  
he's not stopped smiling since they met  
that's all it take, it doesn't need much  
a word, a smile  
I knew that they'd work through it,  
They're in love"  
  
Jean explained as she watched Remy twirl Rogue gracefully, the couple ended their dance walking around the other side of the   
building. Jean, Kitty and Jamie tailed them.  
  
"I don't understand  
how can you tell  
what he sees when he looks at her  
why dose she smile at him so much  
What means they're in love?"  
  
"He keeps her glove with him always  
She has his rose by her bedside  
they gaze away the days and nights  
in each others eyes  
her sighs can be heard around the house  
an initialled heart was washed away by the tide  
Don't you See it? Can't you feel it?  
They're in love"  
  
Kitty told him while the oblivious couple stood watching each other hand in hand, Remy had a small smile on his face and Rouge   
looked a little dazed,  
  
"I don't understand  
how can you tell  
what he sees when he looks at her  
why dose she smile at him so much  
What means they're in love?"  
  
said Jamie frustration eating him. He just wasn't getting this.  
  
"See how they look at each other?  
see how they hold hands?  
he protects her, she trusts him  
he is unafraid, she is reassured  
she is his guiding light  
he is her link to life  
he makes her every thing all right  
now don't you see it?  
now don't you feel it?  
they're in love."  
  
"I don't understand  
how can you tell  
what he sees when he looks at her  
why dose she smile at him so much  
What means they're in love?"  
Rogue and Remy walked on in their own bubble of happiness, as they disappeared the others saw Rogue lay her head on Remy's   
shoulder, then they were gone. Kitty and Jean turned back to Jamie,  
  
"just call it women's intuition  
there's some things you just can't question" said Jean  
"they're the missing half of each other  
meant to be together" added Kitty  
"he's her bread, she's his butter" Jean explained  
"Can you see it now? Do you see it now?  
They're in love..." they finished together.  
  
Jamie looked in the direction the other two had gone with a courious look on his face, may be the girls were right - may be.  
Just to make sure he was going to keep an eye on Rogue and Remy, but before he started that Pokemon was on. Jamie left in   
the direction on the front room and his T.V. Kitty and Jean turned back to each other,  
"now if we can only get them two to work it out" said Jean  
"oh I don't know, they seem to be doing all right on their own" said Kitty glancing towards where her room mate had disappeared  
"so far" agreed Jean.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N o.k so I know that that totally sucked but you can see why I might have problems finding a suitable song can't you?  
The next one's a proper songfic, I think it's kinda fluffy but I'll be using it in a semi-angsty way. That really didn't make   
any sense, oh well...  
bon nuit every one...  
Review! 


	15. People Will Say We're In Love

A/N back to real songs now, every one cheer!   
bunny angel: as requested  
J.Dax: you have an evil mind.... I like that ^_^  
Raven Hino: thanks for the suggestion, I'll look in to it.  
ThankYou all for your reviews.  
  
Song is 'People Will Say We're In Love' sung by both Frank Sinatra and in the musical Oklahoma! I like both but this version is  
from Oklahoma!  
  
Disclaimer: We have received a report that 'Rabbit' has been seen near Nottingham city centre where he attacked two dogs and a  
policeman before being driven underground. Police are not sure of Rabbit's where abouts but big game hunters have been called in.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Rogue and Remy were walking in the garden, it was the only place in the mansion they got any peace. For some strange reason   
the other occupants of the institute seemed to find it necessary to giggle and whisper when ever they saw them together. Rogue  
could only imagine what the gossip mill must be like at the moment.  
  
"Ah don't know what they're all fussin about do ya?" asked Rogue "Ah mean it's not like we've done any thing"  
"I know chere, we havn't even been on a date" he said meaningfully  
"Ah know, Ah mean can't a couple of friends hang out with out causin' such a ruckus?"  
"oui friends" echoed Remy disappointedly "y' know I can understand it a bit chere"  
"what? Why?"  
"well y' don't look at Remy like he's yo' friend"  
"ya ain't exactly casting brotherly affection my way either Swamp Rat, it ain't all my fault"  
  
"Why do dey dink up stories dat link my name wit' yo's?" asked Remy  
  
"Why do the neighbours chatter all day, behind their doors?" added Rogue "Ah know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue.  
Here is the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" for ya  
Don't throw bouquets at me  
Don't please my folks too much  
Don't laugh at my jokes too much  
People will say we're in love!"  
"Don't sigh an' gaze at me  
Yo' sighs are so like mine  
Yo' eyes mustn't glow like mine  
People will say we're in love!"  
  
added Remy, stroking her cheek  
  
"Don't start collecting things" warned Rogue  
  
"Give me my rose" Remy said  
  
"and my glove"  
  
"Sweetheart dey're suspectin' dings  
People will say we're in love"  
  
They passed around the bird bath, Rogue dipping her hand into the water to make ripples  
  
"Some people claim dat y' are to blame as much as I  
Why do y' take de trouble to bake my favourite pie?  
Granted yo' wish, I carved our initials on dat tree  
Just keep a slice of all de advice y' give, so free  
Don't praise my charm too much  
Don't look so vain wit' me  
Don't stand in de rain wit' me  
People will say we're in love!"  
"Don't take my arm too much  
Don't keep ya hand in mine  
Ya hand feels so grand in mine  
People will say we're in love!"  
  
Rogue told him, twining her fingers with his  
  
"Don't dance all night wit' me  
Till de stars fade from above  
Dey'll see it's all right wit' me"  
  
Remy stared at her, his eyes blazing, she looked right back, unblinking  
  
Both:  
"People will say we're in love"  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N all right I know it's a really short chapter, but it's kinda sweet don't you think? And we are now back into the angst   
section of the story. Sorry, I don't actually think I'm a good angst writer I prefer fluff, but it's Rogue and that usually   
involves angst doesn't it?  
O.k I just realised I'm rambling .... I'm gonna go now....  
REVIEW! 


	16. Good bye

A/N thankyou all for your reviews  
TrunksGirl: that song is perfect! I was looking for one just like it, your a star.  
  
Artist : Air Supply   
Song : Goodbye   
  
Disclaimer: The rogue bunny 'Rabbit' was captured earlier today in the Devon countryside. Army officers have assured us that   
Rabbit was not harm during the capture, he is now being taken to a secret military compound for studying.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_   
  
Caught up in the emotion of the moment the pair kissed, in the moment before her powers kicked in Rogue felt like she had   
been flung into heaven and then the familiar tug started and she fell to the very depths of hell. At her instinctive jerk for   
freedom Remy plunged his hands into her hair holding her in place. Behind her closed eyes Rogue could see his memories pouring   
over her like a waterfall, suddenly his hold slackened and Remy fell to the ground uncontious.  
  
"REMY!" she screamed, dropping on to the floor beside him "oh God no! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
PROFESSER! she yelled mentally  
it's all right Rogue calm down, Mr McCoy is on his way  
"thank God" sobbed Rogue when the blue beast like man came into view  
"every thing will be all right Rogue, help me move him" ordered Hank, together they lifted Remy on to a stretcher and got him  
moving to the med bay. Rogue felt her hands burning and looked down, her gloves were glowing, shedding them out side she fumbled   
for a pack of Remy's cards as they rushed along. They heard the explosion as they reached the med lab,  
"what was that?" asked Hank, who hadn't noticed  
"my gloves, Ah charged 'em" he nodded turning back to Remy and beginning his tests.   
  
Three hours, five packs of cards and a sedative later, Rogue had calmed down enough to sit down with out charging any thing  
she came in contact with. Watching Remy sleep she felt tears run down her face, every thing was so messed up inside her head at   
the minuet, she had Remy's memories and all of his powers floating around her system and was confused beyond belief. The fact  
that his empathy was kicking in wasn't helping much eaiter, she hadn't the mental control at the moment to be able to deal   
with it and felt every thing everyone in the mansion was feeling, including the pain she had caused the person in front of her.  
"Oh Remy, Ah'm so sorry" she took his hand in her two gloved ones, kissing the back of their joined hands,  
  
"Ah can see the pain livin' in ya eyes  
And Ah know how hard ya try  
Ya deserve to have so much more  
Ah can feel ya heart and Ah sympathise  
And Ah'll never criticise  
All ya've ever meant to my life  
  
Ah don't want to let ya down  
Ah don't want to lead ya on  
Ah don't want to hold ya back  
From where ya might belong  
  
Ya would never ask me why  
My heart is so disguised  
Ah just can't live a lie anymore  
Ah would rather hurt myself  
Than to ever make ya cry  
There's nothing left to say but goodbye"  
  
Remy continued to sleep, his gentle breathing his only movement through out her confession. Rogue tears fell rolling down her  
cheeks and on to their joined hands,  
  
"Ya deserve the chance at the kind of love  
Ah'm not sure Ah'm worthy of  
Losin' ya is painful to me  
  
Ah don't want to let ya down  
Ah don't want to lead ya on  
Ah don't want to hold ya back  
From where ya might belong  
  
Ya would never ask me why  
My heart is so disguised  
Ah just can't live a lie anymore  
Ah would rather hurt myself  
Than to ever make ya cry  
There's nothin' left to say, but goodbye"  
  
"Rogue dear?" asked Hank coming in, Rogue hastily wiped her face  
"yeah?"  
"I need to run some tests on our young Cajun Charmer" he said kindly, Rogue nodded and got up to leave "don't worry I'm sure  
he will be up and around before we have even missed him" Rogue nodded again and made her way up to her room, avoiding people.  
Her room was empty, Kitty was no where in sight, and she sighed in relief, going to here wardrobe she began to pack a bag.  
  
"Ya would never ask me why  
My heart is so disguised  
Ah just can't live a lie anymore  
Ah would rather hurt myself  
Than to ever make ya cry  
There's nothin' left to try  
Though it's gonna hurt us both  
There's no other way than to say goodbye"  
  
She left a short note for Kitty propped against her vase of roses, taking one last look around the room Rogue left. In the  
silence that followed the shadows around the room lengthened, hours passed before Jamie stuck his head into the room,  
"hay Rogue? The Professor says that you have a mission, some thing about rescuing some one call Rabbit from a lab... Rogue?"  
receiving no answer Jamie went all the way in and realised the room was empty. Running back down stairs he called  
"Professor! Rogue's gone!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N oh my god what have I done?! EEKKK!  
oh well *shrugs*  
REVIEW! 


	17. Black Velvet

A/N o.k may be not relative to the story but this has got to be my favourite song of all time, I love it so it's gong in here.  
thanks for reviews,  
TrunksGirl: how many animals do you have?   
Artist : Alannah Myles   
Song : Black Velvet   
  
Disclaimer: Last night 'Rabbit' was taken from the military base holding him by as yet unknown activist group from America.  
Rabbits location at the moment is not know at the present moment, although it is believed that he has been taken to America.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Remy?" whispered Kitty, it was midnight and the valley girl had snuck down into the med lab to talk to the older boy "Remy you  
have to, like, wake up. Rogue's gone, she's run away, wake up Remy"  
His eyelids flickered at her words and Kitty's heart gave a leap of hope,  
"come on Remy, we have to find her"   
this time there was no response, Kitty sighed in frustration, it had been three days since Rogue had left and the professor   
had had no luck in finding her, even with cerebro.  
  
Inside the darkness of his mind Remy herd her,  
Chere what have y' done now? he thought, perhaps with luck he could reach the astral plane, if he could then may be he could  
find Rogue.  
  
Far away in another state the girl they were both thinking about was, quite literally, singing for her supper. Rogue was stood   
in a dark smoke filled bar, she was working for enough money to get her to her next stop.   
  
"Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the victrola up high  
Mama's dancin' with a baby on her shoulder  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky  
The boy could sing, knew how to move, everythin'  
Always wantin' more, he'd leave ya longin' for  
  
Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if ya please"  
  
A few whistles went around the bar as the sexy song filled the air, with Rogue swaying along.  
  
"Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave  
White lightnin', bound to drive ya wild  
Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl  
"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle  
The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
Always wantin' more, he'd leave you longin' for  
  
Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if ya please"  
  
Rogue's emotions were swirling under her skin, tightly bound and invisible to any one who wasn't an empath,  
why dose this song always remind me of Remy?  
  
"Every word of every song that he sang was for ya  
In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could ya do?  
  
Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if ya please  
  
Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if ya please  
  
If ya please  
If ya please  
If ya please"  
  
A loud (drunken) cheer went round the bar and Rogue stepped down from the stage. At the back, in the darkness, a silent shadow  
separated it self from the wall and crept closer to where Rogue was sat, it watched as she lit up, using only her finger,  
"Ah swear Cajun ya got the most disgustin habits" the young girl tilted her head as if listening to some one "Ah don't care if  
their ya favourite"  
"Ah think your a pain in the ass too Remy" she said softly smiling.  
The shadow smirked to itself and left taking it's information with him.  
  
On the astral plane Remy felt a tug between him self and the part of him that Rogue had absorbed, looking down the connection  
Remy saw it lead to a swirling mass of black, green, red and yellow, a mix of emotion that could only be Rogue.  
He sped along the line and found him self looking through Rogue's eyes hearing the conversation between 'himself' and Rogue  
he laughed silently realising she had picked up his bad habits. Looking round Remy realised he recognised where they were,  
got y' Chere he said silently we be comin' to get y' soon exiting her head Remy went back to his body taking his 'shadow'  
back with him.  
In the bar Rogue felt him go, tears came to her eyes realising he was really gone from her head,  
"Goodbye Shuga"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/n I'm not sure about this chapter.... oh well   
like it?  
love it?  
then....  
Review... 


	18. Wishing On A Star

A/n For once I have nothing to say. This is as big as the second coming. None of my friends would believe you if you told them  
you know.  
On with the show....  
  
Artist : Cover Girls   
Song : Wishing On A Star   
  
Disclaimer: I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that will get on   
your nerves, get, get, get on your nerves....  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Remy stood with his back to the room, staring out of the window.It was late evening of the day he had woken up after mentally   
finding Rogue. In the background his radio was playing drowning out the sound of the others, the song was a familiar one, though  
he couldn't say where he'd heard it.   
  
"I'm wishin' on a star  
To follow where y' are  
I'm wishin' on a dream  
To follow what it means  
  
I'm wishin' on a star  
To follow where y' are  
I'm wishin' on a dream  
To follow what it means  
  
And I wish on all de rainbows  
Dat I see  
I wish on all de people  
Who really dream"  
  
He sang along softly with the radio, watching the clouds drift across the star lit sky,  
  
"And I'm wishin' on tomorrow  
Prayin' it'll come  
And I'm wishin' on all de lovin'  
We've ever done  
  
I never thought I'd see  
A time when y' would be  
So far away from home  
So far away from me  
  
Just think of all de moments  
dat we spent  
I just can't let y' go,  
For me, you were meant  
  
And I didn't mean to hurt y',  
But I know  
dat in the game of lovin',  
We were just so"  
  
cheri why did y' run away again? Remy didn't mean to scare y' he thought as the song played on,  
  
I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
Make the best of things, oh baby,  
When we're together,  
Whether or never.  
  
I feel it's time we should make up, baby,  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
Make the best of things, oh baby,  
When we're together,  
Whether or never  
Oh woh woh, ooooooo, ooooo  
  
I'm wishin' on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishin' on a dream  
To follow what it means  
  
Remy promise he bring y' home, dat's a certainty  
  
"And I wish on all de rainbows  
dat I see  
I wish on all de people  
We ever greeted  
  
And I'm hopin' on all de days to come  
And days to go  
And I'm hopin' on days of  
Lovin' you so  
  
I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are [follow where you are]  
I'm wishing on a star, oh oh,  
And I wish on all de rainbows dat I see"  
  
"Remy?" Jean's head came round his door as she knocked softly "It's time to go, the professor wants us suited up in five"  
"merci petite" he said softly, Jean nodded and disappeared.  
  
Oooo, oh oh oh oh oh oh,  
[Wishin' on a, wishin' on a, wishin' on a]  
Wishin' on a star  
  
Ooo. to follow where you are  
[Wishin' on a, wishin' on a, wishin' on a]  
Wishin' on a star  
  
I'm wishin'  
  
Ooooo, ooooooooo  
[Wishin' on a, wishin' on a, wishin' on a, wishin' on a star]  
[Wishin' on a, wishin' on a, wishin' on a]  
Wishin' on a star  
  
By the time the song had finished Remy was dressed and on his way out the door, he'd be with Rogue again soon and may be she  
would forgive him and come back.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N ok so I know that was a rubbish chapter, next one should be Rogue, if I can find the song I'm thinking off.  
R  
EV  
IEW 


	19. Holding Out For A Hero

A/N lovely lovely people are all around me, and they keep reviewing!!   
Once again I have nothing to say, this is like a world record!  
  
Artist : Bonnie Tyler   
Song : Holding Out For A Hero  
  
Disclaimer: Humm shuga,oohh honey honey you are my candy girl.....  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Rogue sighed as she watched the bar owner lock up, turning left she headed towards her motel.  
Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, Rogue tried to break free but it was like trying to kick against a mountain. Some thing  
cold and metallic was clipped around her neck as the girl was forcefully dragged towards a waiting car. A hand over her mouth  
stopped her from crying out as she was bundled into the back seat.  
The car revved up speeding away as a black van and two motorcycles pulled up. Rogue saw them through the back window and   
started yelling,her assailant shoved her down keeping a hand over her mouth. Rogue glared at him fiercely and switched to   
mentally calling for help,  
Jean! Jean help! she sent the girl a picture of the car before they went out of range.  
  
"No sign, your sure it's here?" Cyclops asked Gambit, Remy nodded silently  
"her scents fresh, not even five minuets" said Wolverine "there's allot of fear and anger"  
Jean gasped clutching her head,  
"Rogue she's in trouble" she said, looking around she pointed "that way, black Mercedes, moving fast"  
Gambit and Wolverine ran back to their bikes, shooting off, the others climbed into the van and followed.  
They found them ten minuets down the road,  
"We lost them" growled Wolverine "let's get back to the bar, may be we can find some thing"  
  
Remy stared at the door, the ace of spades was pinned to its old peeling paint, taking it down Gambit slowly flipped it over,  
  
If you would like to see your sweetheart again I suggest you come to the canyon Thursday noon.  
  
It wasn't signed,  
"Canyon? Which Canyon?" asked Cyclops  
"the Grand Canyon?" suggested NightCrawler  
"non, it's not de Grand Canyon" said Gambit dully  
"do you know where it is?" asked ShadowCat  
"oui, not far from here, maybe two days"  
"which would take us to Thursday" said Jean  
"exactement" Gambit slowly charged the card, "Gambit'll show you de way"  
"how would you know?" asked Cyclops suspiciously  
"cause Gambit knows who got her" he said letting the card fall to the ground, he walked back to his bike and climbed on, the  
others followed him. As they drove away the card exploded.  
  
Rogue paced her cell angrily, turning away from the bared window she walked to the door and kicked it in frustration. Her   
collar was beeping annoyingly, adding to her tension, she traced it with her fingers and felt a shiver of revulsion run down  
her spin. It, what ever it was, deactivated her mutant powers leaving her feeling vulnerable and exposed,  
neva thought there'd be a day when Ah missed my powers she thought, Rogue sighed and turned back to the window, come on   
guys Ah wanna go home there was no doubt in her mind that her friends would find her, it was just a matter of time.  
and in the mean time, waitin's borin' she started humming absentmindedly and laughed when she realised what the song was,  
where did that come from? she shrugged aarrr what the hell?   
  
"Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the risin' odds?  
  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night Ah toss and turn and dream of what Ah need  
Ah need a hero  
Ah'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
Ah need a hero  
Ah'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the mornin' light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"  
  
she sung loudly, her voice echoing back from the cold walls  
  
"Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reachin' back for me  
  
Racing on the thunder and risin' with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
  
Ah need a hero  
Ah'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
Ah need a hero  
Ah'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the mornin' light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightnin' splits the sea  
Ah would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watchin' me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
Ah can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood  
  
Ah need a hero  
Ah'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
Ah need a hero  
Ah'm holdin' out for a hero 'til the mornin' light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"  
  
Rogue ginned happily until the lock turned in the door, spinning round to face her jailer she glared,  
"bravo, you have a lovely voice" he said, it was the same creepy man as before, the boss of the two goons who had grabbed her,  
Rogue watched him wearily, there was some thing vaguely familiar about him but she hadn't got a good enough look yet to say   
who he was "and such an amusing choice of song, quite appropriate" Rogue sneered at him  
"what do ya want?"  
"why you my dear, your to come with me and met you charming friends" he stepped back and the two goons came in carrying her by  
her arms and legs, Rogue struggling the entire way.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N I couldn't find the song that I wanted, so sue me *shrugs* on second thoughts don't, I can't afford a lawyer.  
Any whoo, I love this song and I wanted a bit of humour (just a tiny wee bit) to lighten it up a little cause I have the feeling  
it's gonna get a bit darker before the end.  
sees ya'll  
!weiver 


	20. Hero

A/N I'm so sorry I didn't up date sooner, I was baby sitting for my cousin and didn't have a computer. Thankyou for reviews,   
they keep me going.  
  
Disclaimer: dada dadada dum dada dadada dum,dada da da da da da dum......  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Rogue blinked as the bright sun light hit her eyes,they seemed to be in a raven of some sort, it was hot, dry and very red,  
"And now my dear we will wait for you companions"  
"they won't come they don't care about me" she said as the goons dropped her on the dusty floor,  
"I think not" the strange man turned around "Remy has a troublesome conscious"  
"Sinister" he smirked at her coldly  
"I did wonder if Remy had informed you about me" he said " he isn't always forthcoming about his past"  
In reality the Cajun boy hadn't, Sinister was one of the memories that she had pulled from Remy, not that she was going to tell   
him that  
"Ya make me sick ya know that? Ya nothing but a monster"  
"on the contrerary i am a scientist not unlike you Mr MaCoy"  
"ya nothin' like Hank, the man's got a heart of gold and morals to match" she said passionately "he's a genius, ya nothin' but  
an animal!"  
In his rage Sinister lunged at Rogue grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up.  
  
"Why do these supervillans all, like, have to have their bases in, like, the middle of no where?" asked Kitty trying to fan her  
self  
"easier to avoid detection" said Scott absentmidedly  
"I, like, know that" grumbled Kitty "it was, like, a rhetorical question"  
"and they all vays have a cliff and a river" added Kurt, "it's like they're ready made"  
"I think we're here" interrupted Scott pulling up beside Remy "every one out and be careful"  
  
Rogue gasped as she hung over the edge of the canyon, clawing at the hand that squeezed her windpipe. A charged card hit the   
ground beside them drawing Sinister's attention,  
"let her go" growled Gambit standing to the front the x-men spread out around him, Sinister's goons lay unconscious on the floor  
"ahh Remy how nice of you to join us" smirked Sinister, Rogue made a squeaking sound as she saw them  
"I said drop her!" yelled Gambit, Sinister smiled evilly  
"as you wish" he said calmly releasing his hold on her throat, Rogues eyes widened as she felt her support go and her body begin  
to drop.  
"ROGUE!" screamed ShadowCat seeing her friend fall.  
Rogue waited for the impact the would signal the end of her life but it never came, opening one eye she realised she was dangling  
from the edge of the cliff, some one's hand gripping hers tightly, she looked up into the intense red on black eyes of Remy  
Lebeau,  
"Gambit got y' chere" he pulled her up over the side holding her for a second before she pulled away.  
"Can ya get this damn thing off me?" she said indicating the collar, he worked silently for a moment before it snapped off,  
"thanks shuga" looking over to where the others were fighting Sinister she growled, Remy charged up some cards watching   
Sinister through narrowed eyes. Rouge put a hand on his arm to stop him  
"he's mine"   
Rogue stepped into the centre of her friends, all of who took a second to smile a welcome at her, the battle with Sinister was hard  
and they were quickly tiring,  
"hay 'Cat can Ah borrow a bit?" asked Rouge, ShadowCat never hesitated touching her finger tip to Rogues quickly,  
"thanks" nodded Rogue, she went to Cyclops next and did the same with him while Wolverine kept Sinister busy,  
"here chere y' might need a bit more fire power" said Gambit catching her by the waist and giving her a small kiss, Rogue  
stepped back looking at him sadly as she sank into the ground, Gambit flung a pack of cards at Sinister in frustration.  
  
So distracted was he that Sinister didn't notice Rogue phase up through the floor behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder making   
him spin round in surprise. Rogue hit him with a right hook,  
for a small girl she's got one heck of a punch he thought staggering back a bit.  
Rogue followed it up with a card to his feet making him fall. The pale man regained his balance and flung himself towards her  
Rogue let out Cyclopes optic blasts hitting him square in the chest, Sinister bent over a little but kept moving forward, as  
if he was pushing against a strong wind. He got close enough and pushed into her knocking them both off their feet,  
  
"fine ya want me ya got me" she snarled wrestling with him "try taking me on with out the collar ya slimy snake!" yanking a hand free   
she got it to his face and felt him being drained. Sinister fell still and Rogue climbed off of him giving him a good kick in the ribs.  
Kitty ran up and hugged her friend the others not far behind,  
"you ok Stripes?" asked Logan gruffly, she nodded smiling slightly,  
"vhat should we do with him?" asked Kurt indicating Sinister  
"throw him in the raven" spat Rogue walking away, the others looked at her worriedly but Remy obliged, kicking Sinister down  
the steep embankment. Logan shrugged and followed Rogue back to the vehicles, they climbed on the bikes and waited for the  
other x-men. Remy tossed Rogue an extra helmet and climbed on behind her,   
"hold on SwampRat" she said grimly gunning the engine, they jerked off causing Remy to grab her, Rogue smiled  
"ah warned ya" she called.  
  
Back home after many explanations, three lectures and a check up by Hank Rogue finally went to bed, snuggling into her   
pillow she smiled, sighing softly, and was asleep in seconds.  
Out side her open window, perched on the balcony rail Remy watched her, his eyes glowing in the black of the night.  
if y' would only let me in he thought sadly y' need someone to look after y' so badly  
  
"Let me be your hero" he whispered softly, almost as if he knew the song that she had been singing earlier  
  
"Would y' dance  
If I asked y' to dance?  
Would y' run  
And never look back?  
Would y' cry  
If y' saw me cryin'  
Would y' save my soul tonight?"  
  
His voice whispered across the night, floating over Rogue who shuffled slightly  
  
"Would y' tremble  
If I touched yo' lips?  
Would y' laugh?  
Oh please tell me dis  
Now would y' die  
For de one y' love?  
Hold me in yo' arms tonight  
I can be yo' hero, baby  
I can kiss away de pain  
I will stand by y' forever  
Y' can take my breath away"  
  
He touched the window, his finger following the shape of her body, Rogue rolled over as if she had felt the caress  
  
"Would y' swear  
Dat y'll always be mine?  
Would y' lie?  
Would y' run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care y're here tonight  
  
I can be yo' hero, baby  
I can kiss away de pain  
I will stand by y' forever  
Y' can take my breath away  
  
Oh, I just wanna hold y'  
I just wanna hold y', oh yeah  
  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care y're here tonight  
  
I can be yo' hero, baby  
I can kiss away de pain  
I will stand by y' forever  
Y' can take my breath away  
  
I can be yo' hero,   
I can kiss away de pain  
I will stand by y' forever  
Y' can take my breath away"  
  
He pulled a perfect yellow rose from his pocket and inhaled it's sweet scent,  
  
"Y' can take my breath away"  
  
He left it on the open window sill where Rogue would find it in the morning,  
  
"I can be yo' hero"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/N phew! I can't believe how long that took to get out, I'm so sorry for the delay, please keep reviewing! 


	21. Hay Baby

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't up dated in a while, I'm just so lazy! Any way I hope this makes up for it.  
Thanks to :  
TrunksGirl: are you trying to say it's good or say it's crap?  
bunny angel: we'll just have to see, I wanted him in for a reason....  
DaughterofDeath: cool name!   
Misa1124: May be .... may be not!   
and all who read but did not review (I'm hoping that there were some)  
  
Disclaimer: never been a sinner never sinned... I got a friend in Jesus....  
  
Artist : Dirty Dancing (performed by Bruce Channel)  
Song : Hey Baby   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Rogue picked up the rose from her window sill, softly tracing a petal with her finger, it's yellow was dazzling in the bright  
morning light, she sighed putting it with the half a dozen others of assorted colours that all ready resided in her vase.  
"I watered them while you were away" said Kitty  
"thanks" whispered Rogue  
"he really cares about you you know, we all do"  
"Ah know, Ah'm sorry"  
Kitty hugged her friend tightly  
"just don't keep scarring me like that" she chided gently.  
  
"Mornin' Chéri" Remy was sat on the kitchen counter drinking a glass of orange,  
"mornin'" replied Rogue reaching for a bagel "can ah have some of that?" she asked indicating the juice, he passed her his  
almost full glass,  
"but what about ya?"  
"Remy's fine Chéri" Rogue looked away unwilling to acknowledge that fact that he wasn't talking about the juice.  
"Thankya... for yesterday" she said uncomfortably  
"dink nothin' of it beb" he replied casually "so... Remy was dinkin'... maybe we could go out one night?"  
Rouge snorted rolling her eyes,  
"ya never know to quite while ya ahead Cajun" she said strolling out of the room, Remy jumped down from the side and jogged to  
catch up with her. Turing around so he could watch Rogue while he talked he started,  
  
"hey, hey baby   
I wanna know  
if y'll be my girl"  
  
Rogue tutted and switched directions, deciding to head out side instead, Remy followed her keeping pace easily,  
"don't ya have any one else to bother?" Remy grinned at her shaking his head. Rogue groaned and pushed past him walking down   
stairs, Remy slid down the banister and met her at the bottom blocking her way,   
  
"when I saw y' walkin'  
down de street  
I said dat's de kind of  
girl I'd like to meet  
she's so pretty  
Lord, she's fine  
I'm gonna make her mine, all mine"  
  
"in ya dreams Cajun" she scoffed  
"oui" he said seriously, whispering in her ear "every night" his husky voice sent shivers down her spine  
"get ya head outta the gutter SwampRat"   
  
"hey, hey baby   
I wanna know  
if y'll be my girl"  
  
Remy held her by the arms looking at her seriously, Logan walked past heading in the direction of the garage, he growled when  
he saw Remy,  
"hay bub, hands off Stripes!" Remy obediently dropped his hands and took a step back, Logan grunted and carried on his way.  
Rogue giggled at Remy, laughing out right at his indignant look,  
"ya asked for that"  
"well, Remy be asking for a lot of dings today" he said  
  
"when y' turned and  
walked away  
dat's when I wanted to say  
come on baby give me a whirl  
I wanna know if y'll be my girl"  
  
Rogue threw her hands up in exasperation and stalked off muttering about crazy Cajun's who didn't know what was good for them  
Remy watched her go singing the last lines,  
  
"hey, hey baby   
I wanna know  
if y'll be my girl"  
  
"NO!" she yelled back at him, Remy grinned undeterred.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N And we're back to the love/hate portion of the relationship.  
Quite frankly I don't know how much longer this fic will be going on, considering it was only supposed to be one (yes ONE)  
chapter long I think we've done quite well out of it. Only a bit more... I think.  
  
RwEeViIvEeWr.... 


	22. She's My Lady

A/n see last chapter..... what you thought I'd have some thing new to say after five minuets?  
  
Disclaimer: let's stonk! to the rhythm of the honky tonk.....  
  
Artist: Donny Hathaway   
Song : She Is My Lady   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Remy went back into the house smiling happily and whistling. Hearing the t.v he went in to the rec. room and found the other  
guys watching morning cartoons before school, he flopped down into a chair his grin firmly in place,  
"vhat's up with him?" asked Kurt, Jamie twisted round to look at Remy from his place on the floor in front of the t.v   
"he's been with Rogue" he said simply  
"WAS?"  
"he ALL ways looks like that after talking to her" explained Jamie "it's cause their in love"  
"WAS!?" Jamie nodded his head seriously  
"it's true, Kitty and Jean said so" turning back to Scooby Doo the younger boy tuned out,  
"um Remy?" asked Scott  
"oui?"  
"don't you think that perhaps you should leave Rouge alone?"  
"I think that's a very gut idea" growled Kurt, sounding not unlike Logan in that moment, Scott glanced at him nervously,  
"can't do dat mon ami"  
"Vhy not?" asked Kurt carefully, edging ever so slightly closer to the Cajun boy,  
"cause she be Remy's lady" Kurt made a leap for his throat stopped only by Scott's hold on his feet, enraged the blue boy   
started fighting with his leader, both of them rolling about on the floor. Remy carried oblivious, his mind preoccupied with  
thoughts of Rogue,   
  
"I've learned to live for de sound of her laughter  
Her sunny smile is my only light  
To love her now is de sole ding dat I'm after  
I'll make her melody my life  
She came to me when I knew I'd lost de meanin'  
Lifted de shadow from across my way  
She touched my heart with de sweet song she was singin'  
Brought back de sun into my days  
  
Ooooh she is my lady  
I'm a witness to de wonder of her ways  
Oooh she's my lady  
de solitary reason for my days"  
  
"hay!" cried Jamie as he was trampled on, dodging out of the way he found a safer spot to watch Scooby Doo from,  
  
"And sometimes when my burdens just seem too overbearin'  
De girl turns my tears with a single sigh  
She taught me lovin'  
And through love we both learned sharin'  
Right now she's every, every reason why"  
  
Kurt ported clear of the mess and made a jump mid air for Remys head as he walked past, Scott tackled him around   
the waist both of them falling to the ground with a loud thud,  
"do you mind? I'm trying to watch t.v!" yelled Jamie, Scott grunted in pain as Kurt's knee found his stomach  
  
"Ooooh she is my lady  
I'm a witness to de wonder of her ways  
Ooooh she's my lady  
De solitary reason for my days"  
  
Bobby came in attracted by the noise and was astonished to see Kurt and Scott wrestling on the floor, rolling up his sleeves  
he waded in determined to help.  
  
"Oooooh, mmmmmmm  
Oooooooooooooooooo  
I dont have to worry cause she's my lady  
OOoooo  
She is my lady  
And de witness goes  
De wonder of her ways  
Ooo  
I'm so thankful  
She is my lady  
Yes she is  
My one and only reason  
For my days  
Won't you help me say it  
Ooooo  
She is my lady  
She is my lady  
I'm a witness  
Yeah  
Oooooooooo  
My one and only reason  
Yeah...."  
  
Remy turned round to find Kurt laid flat out on the floor a panting Bobby and Scott sat on top of him. Kurt was clawing at  
the floor trying to get loose, it was a good thing for Remy that he was too angry to remember to teleport,  
"mon deui Bobby what happened?" he asked looking over the boys bandages  
"it's his turn to feed Rabbit" said Jamie, slouched on the sofa, t.v remote in hand, Remy whistled in sympathy  
"at least he's going home tomorrow nhea?"  
Bobby sighed nodding as Remy walked out of the room.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/n AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Rabbit's coming home! Quick where did I hide the tranquilliser gun? 


	23. I Knew I Loved You

A/n yeah! I is a happy girl!  
Do you know how much I love, love LOVE you reviews?!  
This---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Much  
o.k so it's now Friday evening for our young mutants and I really don't know what the hell I'm doing any more....  
  
Artist : Savage Garden   
Song : I Knew I Loved You   
  
Disclaimer:Rabbit is currently trying to eat my dog.... I'm too tired to care....  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Rogue dropped her back pack on the floor as she walked through the mansions door,  
"Don't leave that there" called Ororo as she walked past her nose buried in a book, Rogue grinned and kicked it into the   
cupboard.  
She walked into the kitchen to get a soda, not even blinking when she saw Pyro and Colossus sat round the table,  
"Hi guys, ya here to see Remy?"  
"ya got that right" said John  
"he should be here soon" she said "see ya later" Rogue walked out of the room as Remy walked in,  
"that's one pretty Sheila ya got there mate" she heard John say  
"don't Remy know it" he chuckled "she tres belle but she ain't quite Remy's yet mon ami"  
"ya getting slow"  
"nnaaww, Remy just takin' de time to appreciate all de fine qualities of his femme"  
"what ever ya say mate"  
Rogue smiled and ducked away from the door before some one caught her eavesdropping.  
he ain't as stupid as he looks she thought jogging up stairs. In her room she changed in to a bikini and grabbed a blanket  
and book heading to the roof to sun bathe.  
  
Rogue heard laughter as she lay on the hot roof, crawling to the edge she sat with her legs hanging over and looked down to  
see who it was. Remy and the guys were down there having what looked to be a water fight. Several Jamie's ran around laughing  
demonically, while Kurt tried to wring his tail out, Bobby was making snow balls as quick as John was melting them. Peter  
stood not far away talking to a blushing Kitty, Rogue laid back down, this time facing the other way so that she could watch   
them play.  
  
"Maybe it's intuition  
But some things y' just don't question"  
  
She sang quietly,  
  
"Like in ya eyes  
Ah see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
Ah think Ah've found my best friend  
Ah know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But Ah believe  
  
Ah knew Ah loved ya before Ah met ya  
Ah think Ah dreamed ya into life  
Ah knew Ah loved ya before Ah met ya  
Ah have been waitin' all my life"  
  
she said, watching Remy play, seeing his smile and the way the light bounced off his long auburn hair,  
  
"There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in ya eyes  
Ah see the missin' pieces  
Ah'm searching for  
Ah think Ah've found my way home  
  
Ah know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But Ah believe  
  
Ah knew Ah loved ya before Ah met ya  
Ah think Ah dreamed ya into life  
Ah knew Ah loved ya before Ah met ya  
Ah have been waitin' all my life"  
  
she remembered all the times she'd imagined her prince charming as a little girl and, even though he wasn't perfect, non of   
them could match up to Remy. She'd been waiting for someone like him her entire life, she just hadn't realised it.  
  
"A thousand angels dance around ya  
Ah am complete now that Ah've found ya  
  
Ah knew Ah loved ya before Ah met ya  
Ah think Ah dreamed ya into life  
Ah knew Ah loved ya before Ah met ya  
Ah have been waitin' all my life"  
  
Rogue smiled and stood up stretching, she saw that Remy had noticed her and waved at him, Remy grinned at her and got hit in   
the face by a water balloon. She giggled merrily as he took off after one of the Jamie's and decided to move her sun bathing  
into the garden,  
no point in being a loner all my life she thought happily.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
a/n ok so it's a happy fluffy chapter but it's been a really nice sunny day to day and it just put me in the mood you know?  
  
RRR  
EEE  
VVV  
III  
EEE  
WWW 


	24. Sugar Sugar

A/N hay ya'll I'm sorry I seem to be getting very slow in up dating, I just have so much on at the moment.  
Any way thank you for all your reviews,  
ishandahalf: thanks for all your reviews, you wouldn't happen to know if that factory has a buy one get one free offer on do  
you?  
TrunksGirl: no I didn't, I love that song though  
Bunny angel: it's still sunny! how bout you?  
jawrocks: thanks! :p  
  
Artist : Archies   
Song : Sugar Sugar   
  
Disclaimer: Rabbit went to the shop yesterday, came home and locked him self in the bathroom for half and hour. He emerged a   
totally different animal.... my killer pink bunny is now purple. I'm not asking....  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Rogue settled her self on one of the sun loungers around the pool, she was close enough to hear the conversation and join in  
but far enough away to keep any one from touching her should they trip/fall/go flying.  
Remy whistled in appreciation,  
"lookin' good chere"   
Rogue tilted her head towards him, raising an eye brow  
"ya ain't lookin' too shabby ya self shuga" she said giving his bear (A/N yummy!) chest a once over. Remy grinned at her and  
winked, Rogue smiled at him and perched her lavender sunglasses on her nose turning back to her book, she was truly happy for  
once, feeling like any other normal girl on a sunny Friday afternoon.  
Remy turned up the radio as a song he knew came on, it was one Rogue liked too, one that made her think of summer and sun   
shine for some reason,  
  
"Sugar, ah honey honey  
Y' are my candy girl  
And y've got me wantin' y'  
Honey, ah sugar sugar  
Y' are my candy girl  
And y' got me wantin' y'"  
  
Every one grinned as he sung along, Kitty flashed Rogue an 'I told you so' look, Rogue stuck her tongue out at the ditzy   
freshman *  
  
"I just can't believe the loveliness of lovin' y'"  
  
"I just can't believe it's true" sang Peter, surprising them, the tall Russian did have a good voice though,  
  
"I just can't believe the wonder of this feelin' to"  
  
"I just can't believe it's true" it was Kitty's turn to receive the smug looks from her friends,  
  
"Ah Sugar, ah honey honey  
Y' are my candy girl,  
and y' got me wantin' y'  
Oh Honey, ah sugar sugar  
y' are my candy girl  
and y' got me wantin' y'"  
  
Rogue giggled as Remy danced across the lawn, he was getting a little carried away,  
  
"When I kissed y' girl I knew how sweet a kiss could be" Kurt frowned when he heard those words, scowling across at his   
sister who shrugged,  
  
"I knew how sweet a kiss could be" Kitty blushed when the other realised that Peter was singing about them,  
  
"Like the summer sunshine pour yo' sweetness over me" Kurt debated trying to take Remy down but with three Jamie clones watching  
him closely he didn't fancy his chances,  
  
"Pour your sweetness over me  
  
Pour a little sugar on it honey  
Pour a little sugar on it Baby  
I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah!" sang Peter  
  
"pour a little sugar on it yeah  
pour a little sugar on it honey  
pour a little sugar on it baby  
I'm gonna make yo' life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah  
pour a little sugar on it honey" added Remy  
  
"Ah sugar, ah honey honey  
you are my candy girl  
and you got me wanting you  
Oh honey honey, sugar sugar  
Oh honey honey, sugar sugar  
You are my candy girl"  
  
They sang together both looking pointedly at the girls in their lives. Rogue rolled her eyes and went back to her book   
smirking slightly, Kitty still blushing came and sat on the end of her chair looking embarrassed but pleased.  
The guys turned back to their game Kurt taking particular pleasure in turning the hose on Remy.  
"Ya sly dog, ya never said nuthin' about ya and Petey" said Rouge, Kitty's blush turned higher,  
"well it's sort of, like, new at the minuet" said Kitty " we just, like, started talking in gym and well you know..."  
"ah ha" smirked Rogue  
"well what about you and Remy?" asked Kitty trying to embarrass her friend  
"oh honey that's old news" smirked Rogue, Kitty looked at her open mouthed making Rogue laugh soon the valley girl was joining in  
and they were rolling about with laughter.  
As she glanced up Rogue froze, she saw it all happen in slow motion as Jamie, running towards them to escape the water fight,   
tripped up on some thing in the grass and went sailing forwards, his head connected with the cement of the patio creating a  
sickening thud. In that split second Rogue was out of her chair and on the floor beside him,  
"Jamie? Jamie honey?" she turned him over resting his head on her lap, the young boy had an alarming bruise on his forehead,  
gently she brushed away his fringe,   
"somebody get Hank" ordered Remy, Bobby ran inside, Remy knelt next to Rogue  
"he ain't movin' Remy"  
"it's ok chere, he be fine" said Remy reassuringly, "look de kid didn't make any copies" Rogue giggled wetly  
"he'll be so mad he missed it"  
"clear the way" called Hank "goodness can't you children keep out of trouble?"  
"it vas an accident" said Kurt  
"I know" sighed Hank "lets get him inside" he lifted the boy up with ease and went back into the house. Remy stood up and   
pulled Rogue to her feet, she looked a little shocked,  
"he's gonna be all right ain't he?"  
"oui mon amour he be fine"  
"guys?"  
"he wasn't movin' Remy" she whispered looking in his eyes  
"de doc's lookin' after him" said Remy rubbing her back   
"uh guys?"  
"oui?" asked Remy looking at Kitty irritably  
"your touching"  
"what?!"  
"QUE!?"  
They looked at each other and realised that they were indeed making skin to skin contact,  
"but how?" asked Rogue, the group of teens around her all shrugged as baffled as she was,   
well when in doubt she thought  
"PROFESSOR!" she yelled.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N I wasn't originally going to make them be able to touch ( mean arn't I?) but it just wrote it's self in here and who am I  
to argue with plot bunnies?  
  
* I don't know if Kitty is a freshman, it sounded right when I wrote it but if I got it wrong I'm sorry, I also didn't  
write Peter with an accent cause I don't know what Russians sound like.  
  
RWRWR  
EEEEE  
VIVIV  
IVIVI  
EEEEE  
WRWRW 


	25. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

A/N Hi everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy, I just got my 100 th review, ain't that soooo cool?  
So thank you to every body who reviewed, I think your all FAB!  
Chere, jebrylla and oracale: thank you! ^_^  
TrunksGirl: I'm glad Cuddles isn't mad, I'd hate to see what he would do. As to the un-house training, I wondered why my room  
was getting so messy...  
ishandahalf: thanks for the heads up, that's a great package deal  
bunny angel: put down the refined sugar and step away from the sharp objects  
Misa1124: OH MY GOD! I know, I hated to do it but ya know that Jamie's the only one who gets her mothering instincts going. Don't  
worry 'Wonder Couple are getting there.  
  
Artist : George Michael   
Song : The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face   
  
Disclaimer: Me and Rabbit went to see a therapist yesterday (well I wasn't meant to go but Rabbit threatened to eat the   
councillor unless I stayed so I had to sit on that couch for an hour board out of my brains) and the therapist said that  
Rabbits colour change was a cry for attention, I said how much more friggin' attention does he want? People keep reading   
about him in these stupid disclaimers AND they keep coming back! Rabbit said it wasn't enough so I'm buying a shot gun...  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"We all ways knew that your problem with control was a psychological one" explained the Professor  
"but Ah wanted to control my powers" protested Rogue, Xavier nodded  
"the mind is a funny thing" he said "although you thought that control was something you wanted and indeed craved, your   
sub conscious kept a distinct 'hands off', even before you powers manifested you unknowingly felt like this and this mind set   
was what kept you from controlling your powers"  
"so what was so different about today that changed all that?" asked Rogue  
"I don't know, what did you do differently?"  
"nothin', I did some sun bathin' in the garden with the others"  
"but you don't do that normally" he pointed out, leaning on the warm wood of his desk "normally you cover your self if you go  
near the others"  
"well Ah don't want to hurt them" she said  
"and I think that is the key" said the professor "you trusted in your self and the others enough to take that chance and the   
block fell leaving you to do what comes naturally to the body and gain control"  
"it makes sense Chere" said Remy, who until now had remained silent, "when ever Remy get an empathic readin' off y' before  
it all ways be clouded with doubt and anger even if y' dink yo' feelin' ok, today was different"  
"how so?" asked Xavier  
"dose dark feelin's had gone, Rogue was happy "  
"so ya think Ah have control now?" asked Rogue, the professor nodded, smiling at her  
"of course we'll have to work on it and perfect it just like we do everybody else's but yes I think you do"   
Rogue gave them the first true smile she had ever given any one since her powers came in, blinding them both in it's radiance.  
  
"So cheri have y' enjoyed our date?" asked Remy, Rogue smiled and cuddled further into his chest   
"mmm hmm" she murmured, they had finished a wonderful night by sitting on the mansion roof watching the stars  
"y' know de first time Remy saw y' he knew y' was some thing special chere" he said softly  
"the first time?"  
"oui, knew dat y' were gonna change dis thief's life"  
"Ah was scared of ya the first time Ah saw ya" confessed Rogue  
"why?"  
"cause Ah knew Ah could end up carin' about ya and Ah knew we'd end up hurtin' each other"  
"non beb Remy'd never hurt ya"  
"Ah know Cajun" she said smiling  
  
"The first time, ever Ah saw ya face  
Ah thought the Sun rose in ya eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts ya gave  
To the dawn and endless sky"  
  
she sang softly staring deeply into his eyes,  
  
"De first time, ever I kissed yo' lips  
I felt de earth, move in my hands  
Like de tremblin' heart of a captive bird  
Dat was at my command, my love"  
  
Remy said tracing her cheek with his hand, Rouge turned her head into the caress enjoying the sensation of skin on her own,  
  
"The first time, ever Ah lay with ya  
Ah felt your heart so close to mine  
And Ah knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last 'til the end of time  
  
The first time, ever Ah saw your face"  
  
"Yo' face"  
  
"Your face"  
  
"Yo' face..."  
  
They lent in to each other, eyes falling shut when a voice from below them yelled,  
"get ya asses in here now!" Rogue groaned and fell backwards her eyes closed in despair, Remy lent over the edge to see Logan  
prowling the grass below them,  
"we're comin' mon ami"  
"and no touchin'!" he yelled.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N hehehe hahaha I'm soo evil! I love Logan, he's so good for cooling raging hormones don't you think? hehe.  
  
See you next time on the weird and the criminally insane.... 


	26. Killa Bunnies

A/N   
TrunksGirl: thank you for the suggestion, I'm still thinking of using the other one cause I really like it so I'll check this  
one out as well. Please don't set Mr. Cuddles on Logan, I need him for later...  
ishandahalf: I'm glad some one appreciates all the hard work Captain Grouchypants does! As if he's gonna let Remy out of site  
with a touchable Rogue around.  
jebrylla: your right he can't... MUH HAHA HAHA HAHA!  
bunny angel: cold turkey? that's harsh, and I'm not telling you... may be but then again may be not.  
  
O.k kiddies today's song is not actually relevant to the happenings in the chapter but I like it, I was searching for another  
song and this came up on the results list, I've never actually heard it but what the hell, hopefully you'll find it amusing  
  
Artist : Moloko   
Song : Killa Bunnies   
  
Disclaimer:*Si sings under breath* "Run Rabbit Run! I've got a gun" while chasing Rabbit around the therapists office with  
automatic rifle  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Kitty lent against the wall out side the kitchen trying very hard to look like a bit of wall paper, unfortunately for her the  
Professor hadn't decorated the wall in baby pink,  
"hay Kitty what are you doing?" asked Jean, Kitty shushed her quickly and motioned her closer,  
"Mr Logan and Kurt are, like, plotting ways to keep Rogue and Remy apart" she whispered to the tall red head, Jean frowned  
and lent closer to the wall hoping to hear,  
"we can't, like, let them get away with it" hissed Kitty  
"of course not, it's our responsibility to make sure those two get some.... ah hem... ALONE time" grinned Jean Kitty smiled  
evilly.  
  
"Kurt is there some particular reason why ya followin' me every where?" asked Rogue irritably, her brother had managed to walk  
her to her last three lessons, all of which were on the opposite side of the building to his,  
"no reason Schwester" said Kurt with a too innocent grin, he started to follow her in to the room but Rogue blocked the door  
"ya can't come in here Kurt"  
"vhy not?"  
"uh cause it's the girls room?" Kurt blushed when he realised his mistake. Rogue let the door shut in his face and quickly  
moved to the window, lucky for her it was an easy drop. Or at least it would have been if some one hadn't tickled her, she  
let go of the ledge and prepared for a fall when that same someone caught her,  
"all de girls fall for Gambit" remarked an amused voice, Rogue glared at him  
"ya wish"  
"no need to wish chere, Remy got de only girl he wants in his arms" Rogue smiled shyly at him, blushing slightly  
"ya crazy Cajun" she whispered kissing him softly.  
Remy put her down and took her hand leading her to his bike,  
"so where we goin' chere?"  
"my momma's house" said Rogue "she'll be at work so it'll be empty"  
"bon"  
  
Kurt tapped his foot impatiently,  
"vhere is she?"  
"hay Kurt!" called Kitty walking over to him "what are you doing?"   
"vating for Rogue"  
"great you can help me with some thing since your not, like, busy" she said smiling  
"but.." he protested waving at the door to indicate his previous engagement, Kitty huffed,  
"Rogue is, like, a big girl, she can go to the toilet on her own!"  
Jamie, the bruise on his head starting to fade, walked past his head phones on, he was singing along to the music totally  
oblivious to the world around him,  
  
"sniffling little bunny  
bouncing up and down  
scummy little creatures  
run them out of town  
in their tiny tunnels  
scuffling underground  
toxic little bunny  
he can't always be found"  
  
Kurt and Kitty watched him go slightly confused looks on their faces,  
"O.K now that's just wrong" said Kitty.  
Things were getting a little intense at Raven's house (it's a PG rating folks) when the door slammed open making Remy fall off  
the couch. Raven walked in her arms full of shopping, when she saw what was happening in her front room the bags hit the floor.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" she yelled watching Rogue clutch her shirt in a vain attempt to cover her self up, Remy   
peeked at her over the top of the sofa, looking a little paler then normal.  
"Momma.... what are ya doin' here?" asked Rogue nervously, slipping the sheer top back on,  
"never mind what I'm doing, what are you doing?" she asked "don't move!" Raven glared at Remy as he tried to sneak out,  
"now Momma Ah can explain..." it was then that Raven noticed the extremely large hickey on her daughters neck.   
I didn't dink blue people could turn red thought Remy as Raven dived at him, using his agility he managed to duck out of the  
way,  
"MOMMA!"  
"I'LL KILL HIM!"  
Raven had him trapped in a corner with no escape and from the look on her face it wasn't going to a quick death when suddenly   
she crumpled, Rogue stood over her mother looking a bit cross and rumpled, Remy thought that'd she never looked better,  
"merci mon ange"  
"we betta get outta here before she wakes up" said Rogue.   
  
The phone rang in the Xavier institute later that same evening, Logan picked it up with a growl as Jamie walk towards the  
rec room, singing as he munched on some crisps,  
"Xavier institute"  
  
"danger, evil rodent  
multiplying every day  
bunnies taking over  
get on your knees and pray  
filthy fluffy creatures  
take the sharpest knives  
the long-legged ones are coming  
run, run, run... for your lives"  
  
good advice thought Rogue and Remy as they spied on Logan,  
"they WHAT?!" he asked "she what?!" slamming the phone down he yelled  
"STRIPES! GUMBO!" they cringed.  
In the rec room the others, who were watching powerpuff girls, winced, well at least most of them did, Scott was too caught  
up in the cartoon to notice what was going on,  
"I guess Raven caught them" said Kitty  
"damm, we take care of Kurt and they run into the mother instead" said Jean, Kurt smiled  
may be a run in vith the volverine will teach Remy to keep his hands off mine Schwester  
Bobby watched Jamie out of the corner of his eye as the kid kept singing that same song over and over, it took him a minuet to  
realise what the lyrics we saying,   
"may be we should, like, try and calm Logan down" said Kitty  
"are you mad? I don't think even the professor would go near him right now" said Jean "if they know what's good for them they'll  
lay low for a while"  
  
"COUGH COUGH, Ah think that's enough" gasped Rouge, Remy threw away the empty cans of air freshener  
"I dink we best wait here awhile chere"  
"for how long?"  
"how 'bout de rest of our lives?"  
"Cajun we can't spend eternity in a closet!"  
"would y' rather face yo' mother AND de Wolverine?" Rogue thought about it for a minuet  
"ya know Ah kinda like this closet"  
Remy grinned,  
"get ya hand offa my arse Swamp Rat"  
"shush I dink some ones comin'"  
Light foot steps came towards them and the next moment they here the sound of singing  
  
"killa bunny is a-coming  
killa bunny's on his way  
killa bunny is a-coming   
are you hearing what I say  
  
killa... bunny... on... his way..."  
  
They sighed in relief,  
"it's just Jamie" said Rouge  
"dat kid needs some serious help" said Remy  
  
Logan stalked down the hall way, he could have sworn he heard some thing down here, turning on the light he found Bobby sitting  
against the wall, the poor boy was shaking and clutching his legs mumbling,  
"hay icepop ya all right?"  
"the bunnies, killer bunnies" he whispered  
"yeah right... so have ya seen Gumbo or Stripes?"  
"bunnies every where"  
Logan snorted and continued his search.  
  
"How long we been in here?" asked Rogue, Remy checked his watch  
"bout five hours"  
"ya think he's gone yet?"  
"non, didn't here de motorcycle"  
"we're gonna have to spend the night in here ain't we?" Remy grinned again and leered at her,  
"it could be worse mon coure"  
"hands Cajun"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N tah dah!, hehe I like that chapter, Jamie is soo much fun! And (mild) Bobby torture, life doesn't get any better then this!   
  
I demand a review! please? 


	27. Let's Get Back To Bed Boy!

A/N I am sooo sorry for not up dating sooner, I had coursework to finnish and didn't have any time to write. But I'm back now  
yeah!  
jawrocks: thankyou  
TrunksGirl: I'ts by Moloko, I couldn't find it on the net so I had to borrow the cd off of a freind.  
ishandahalf: I wouldn't say it was totally out of the question.  
DisturbedRogue: thank you  
Squeaky: hope this chapter answers your question  
bunny angel: you can say it is if you want  
hey: Rabbit says hi, thanks for your review!  
  
And now on with the story........  
  
Artist : Sarah Connor   
Song : Let's Get Back To Bed - Boy!   
  
Disclaimer: HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA! Rabbit went swimming *giggle* and the chlorine *giggle* turned him GREEN! HAHAHA HAHAHA!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Two weeks later Logan had finally lifted their incarceration, he'd realised some where along the line that locking two hormonal   
teenagers in a house together with nothing to do was probably not a good idea. He still wasn't completely happy with his   
Stripes dating but he was getting used to the idea. Unlike Raven who had yet to succeed with her assassination attempt, Remy  
had the luck of the devil and had managed to avoid the poison, the throwing knives and the rifle, still she was keeping a  
very close eye on him, which was why Remy suddenly acquired a squirrel shadow and had to be given a tetanus when it bit him.   
  
Remy was walking along the hall heading towards breakfast when he was suddenly jerked into a room by his shirt collar. A warm  
mouth attacked his own as Rogue said her unique 'good morning  
"hay shuga" she said smirking at him sexily  
"morin' cheri" he slid his arms around her waist, "y' know if Logan catches us we'll have cleanin' duty for a week"  
"who cares?" she asked   
"Let's get back to bed - boy   
Let's get back to bed - boy"  
  
Rogue said dancing against him,   
  
"Now the time has come that Ah'm tellin'  
It's definitely ya that Ah'm wantin'  
Boom, boom, boom Ah hear ya knockin'  
Everytime ya leave Ah start cryin' (don't cry)  
Kiss me on the left, kiss me on the right  
With ya're uh uh, boy, ya make me happy all night  
Boom, boom, boom my heart's goin'  
All Ah wanna do is stay in bed with ya"  
  
"STRIPES! GUMBO! School!" called Logan, Remy groaned just when dings were gettin' intrestin' he thought, Rogue smirked and  
lead him out of the room by his belt, given the current situation Remy wasn't sure that that was a good idea.  
  
"Hey yeah, get down  
Cause all ya're gonna give ya'll get back from me, ya get back to me  
Hey yeah, get down we had planned baby, let's get back into bed baby"  
  
Rogue whispered in his ear, Remy had a particularly uncomfortable breakfast.  
  
Dinner time found the X-men facing their biggest challenge yet, trying to keep their lunch down while Rogue and Remy snogged,  
"eeeewwwww can't they, like, get a room?" asked Kitty  
"do you feel like interrupting them to serggest it?" said Scott  
"not really"  
Remy was currently kissing his way down Rogue's neck, from here he could see the hickey he'd given her on her collar bone, he'd  
planed to try another on her lower back but if she didn't behave it'd be on her thigh (ouch!)  
  
"Monday until Sunday we take for the foreplay  
Let's get back to bed - boy (come on)  
Let's get back to bed - boy  
April 'til November Ah will kiss ya tender  
Let's get back to bed - boy (come on)  
Let's get back to bed - boy  
Mornin' until evenin' ya should not be leavin'  
Let's get back to bed, right now (yeah, ha ha that's right)"  
  
sang Rogue pulling away from him, a 'thank God' could be heard from Kitty,  
  
"Now ya understand how Ah'm feeling (yeah)  
It's definitely love that Ah'm needin' (dat's right)  
Boom, boom, boom my heart's beatin'  
We better stay in bed (look here)  
Ah know what ya can do"  
  
Remy decided this needed a response,  
  
"Y' say y' wanna go to bed baby (ya shut ya mouth)  
Well, I'd happily oblige  
We'd go for a ride, but now I'm back inside  
Droptop Benz with hot boys on de side (that's right)  
Pull up to de dough we drove for y' and I  
Miss Rogue, I wanna wear y' like a Gucci sweater  
To get y' all alone in a thong I'd do whatever  
Get me a bottle of Dom, I do it better  
Wake up in de mornin', baby, stuck together y' and I  
  
Hey yeah, get down (get down)  
Cause all y're gonna give y'll get back from me (ya're getting back from me)  
Hey yeah, get down no more plan baby, let's get back into bed baby"  
  
"Monday until Sunday we take for the foreplay  
Let's get back to bed - boy (come on)  
Let's get back to bed - boy  
April 'til November Ah will kiss ya tender  
Let's get back to bed - boy (come on)  
Let's get back to bed - boy (yeah)  
Mornin' until evenin' ya should not be leavin'  
Let's get back to bed - boy (come on)  
Let's get back to bed - boy"  
  
"Do you think they've really.... you know" asked Bobby  
"totally" said Kitty  
"oh yeah" agreed Scott  
"I just hope they're being sensible" said Jean  
"huh?" said Jamie looking up from his comic in confusion.  
  
Rogue and Remy chased each other up the stairs laughing, the adults had gone out so caution was thrown to the wind.   
  
"Ah'm not ya sister, ya're not my brother  
There are so many things that we should discover (y're damn right)  
So let's get it on, get it on with each other (yeah come on, give it to me baby)"  
  
said Rogue pushing open Remy's bedroom door breathlessly  
  
"Monday until Sunday we take for the foreplay  
Let's get back to bed - boy (come on)  
Let's get back to bed - boy  
April 'til November Ah will kiss you tender  
Let's get back to bed - boy (come on)  
Let's get back to bed - boy (yeah)  
Mornin' until evenin' ya should not be leavin'"  
  
Remy picked her up and moved towards the bed,  
  
"Let's get back to bed - boy (come on)  
Let's get back to bed - boy"  
  
The door slammed shut and did not open again for many hours.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/n bad I know, any way I'm thinking may be four/five more chapters and then I'm going to end it (hopefully)  
  
Review or I'll get Rabbit to sing! 


	28. The Female Of The Species

Artist : Space   
Song : Female Of The Species   
  
Disclaimer: you know being mauled by an angry bunny is not fun.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Remy staggered out of his room the next morning looking pleasantly worn out and sexily rumpled, a smirk adorning his features.  
Going out side for his morning smoke he sighed contentedly,  
  
"A thousand thunderin' thrills await me  
Facin' insurmountable odds gratefully  
De female of de species is more deadly dan de male"  
  
he sang with a smile,  
  
"Shock shock horror horror  
Shock shock horror  
I'll shout myself hoarse for yo' supernatural force  
De female of de species is more deadly dan de male"  
  
Rogue came out on to her balcony wrapped in a white bath robe and looking every bit as rumpled as he did, she smiled at him  
and gave a wink and a kiss before going back inside,  
  
"Oh she deals in witchcraft  
And one kiss and I'm zapped  
  
Oh How can heaven hold a place for me?  
When a girl like y' has cast a spell on me  
Oh how can heaven hold a place for me?  
When a girl like y' has cast a spell on me  
  
Frankenstein and Dracula have nothin' on y'  
Jekyll and Hyde join de back of de queue  
De female of de species is more deadly dan de male  
  
Oh she wants to conquer de world completely  
But first she'll conquer me discreetly  
De female of de species is more deadly dan de male"  
  
he ground out his cigarette with his heel before going back inside, Rogue greeted him with a kiss as she made her way to the   
coffee that was bubbling on the side, Remy watched her in fascination,  
  
"Oh she deals in witchcraft  
And one kiss and I'm zapped  
  
Oh How can heaven hold a place for me?  
When a girl like y' has cast a spell on me  
Oh how can heaven hold a place for me?  
When a girl like y' has cast a spell on me"  
  
he said, too softly for her to here,  
  
"what?" asked Rogue when she noticed him watching her,  
"nothing chere"  
"then why ya lookin' at me like that?"  
"just dinkin' how beautiful y' look is all" Rogue blushed prettily making him smile,  
"ya a real charmer Remy, but Ah like ya"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/n mildly fluffy happy chapters yeah!  
  
DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME A REVIEW!!!! 


	29. She's Like The Wind

A/N O.k my mate just sent me this e-mail that sings 'your my sweetie pie, sugar lump ect ect' in an annoyingly high pitched  
voice, I'm scared for life.  
Any way  
TrunksGirl: where did you find it? have you got an address?  
ishandahalf: Rogue'll probably make him quit, as for the adults I think ya right.  
thanks to Oracale and bunny angel for taking the time to review.  
  
I know I've done a song from dirty dancing before but this is my fav so I just had to.  
  
Artist : Dirty Dancing   
Song : She's Like The Wind   
  
Disclaimer: uummm Rabbit's become a punk, it actually looks pretty good with the green and purple fur I'm just not sure   
about animals with percings.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
They were in trouble. The adults had returned home at around six o'clock, precisely ten minuets after Remy and Rogue had   
crawled out of bed. Logan had taken one sniff and went mad, the only thing that stopped Remy from getting killed was Jean   
using her power to hold Logan back. They had managed to some how bundle him in to the danger room where Storm had upped the   
setting to omega and left him there.  
The Professor, being their parent substitute, had given them 'The Talk' leaving both Remy and Rogue seriously creeped out  
and feeling in the need of therapy, Ororo, being ever the pragmatic one, had handed them a box of condoms and left them to it.  
"Ah am now really freaked out" said Rogue  
"gotta love dat Stormy" said Remy with a grinn, Rogue shivered  
"still dinkin' about de professors talk?" he asked sympathetically  
"how can ya tell?" she asked dryly  
"y' dink Jennie could wipe de memory?"  
"naw some thin' like that's too horrible to forget"  
"y' wanna go out?"  
"sure"  
  
Rogue and Remy sneaked up the mansion stairs moving quietly, Hank came out of the kitchen snack in hand,  
"good evening" he said with a smile "did you have a nice time?"  
"oui Monsieur Hank" said Remy  
"good good I'm just going to relive Ororo, she's still watching Logan"  
Remy paled a little but Rogue smiled  
"good night Hank"  
"good night"  
They climbed the stairs and headed to bed.  
  
"Remy?" Rogue looked up at him trough rapidly closing eyes  
"yeah chere?"  
"Ah love ya" she whispered as she fell asleep. Remy looked at her in surprise, all though he knew his feelings for Rogue were  
becoming intense, he had hoped, rather then known, that her feelings were the same. Watching her sleep now he suddenly felt  
very humble, the most amazing beautiful girl he had ever known was in love with him and he had nothing to give her except his  
heart.   
  
"She's like de wind through my tree,  
She rides de night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me wit' de sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done"  
  
He climbed out of bed, leaning against the wall to look out of the open window,  
  
"Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anythin' she needs  
She's like de wind"  
  
he watched the full moon as it hung in the sky above them, de bight lady's good at uncoverin' secrets chile' he could here his  
Tante Mattie say, he wondered what she'd make of Rogue,  
  
"I look in de mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man wit' only a dream  
Am I just foolin' myself  
Dat she'll stop de pain  
Livin' without her  
I'd go insane  
  
Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anythin' she needs  
She's like de wind"  
  
Rogue whimpered in her sleep and he hurried to her side, smoothing her hair out of the way,  
"shush Coeur doux, shush" he laid down and pulled her close,  
"Feel yo' breath on my face  
Yo' body close to me  
Can't look in yo' eyes  
Yo' out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anythin' yo' needs  
Yo' like de wind"  
  
Rogue sighed happily and snuggled into him, Remy smiled softly stroking her hair, he spent the night like that, staying awake  
to greet the dawn.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/N all together now AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!  
Translation: Sweet Heart  
  
you know what I'm going to ask for, do I really need to say it? 


	30. When You Tell Me That You Love Me

A/N I seem to be doing a run of Remy's.... oh well.  
ishandahelf: well with the healing factor and all it means he can keep going - like the durcel bunny  
jawrocks: *blushes* thank you  
Marosiaura Shisauru Shiso (aka Squeaky): thanks for bringing that point up I for got to mention it before so;  
*REMY IS 18, ROGUE IS 17/18, EVERY ONE IS LEGAL AND ABOVE THE AGE OF CONSENT*  
  
I can't believe I didn't put that in before, I forgot that there only young in the cartoons. I'd forget my head if it wasn't  
screwed on.  
  
Artist: Diana Ross  
Song: WHEN YOU TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME   
  
Disclaimer: I don't think his ear is supposed to be that big *whispers* yes I KNOW rabbits have big ears, I just don't  
think they're meant to be that big.... or that green.   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The teens were walking home from school since Scott's car was at the garage, it wasn't a particularly nice day. The wind had  
died leaving the air stuffy and warm while dark storm clouds hung over head. The dark weather couldn't cast a shadow over   
Remy's good mood however. He walked arm in arm with Rogue, who looked just as pleased with a pretty pink stain on her cheeks.  
Remy suddenly darted off leaving a bemused Rogue to watch him climb the nearest wall with ease,  
"Remy LeBeau ya be careful!" she called  
"aawww chere, y' know me better den dat, I'd never fall off dis teeny tiny ding"  
"there's a first time for every thing shuga" she said smugly, he grinned at her and twirled on the wall, showing off his  
balance and giving Rogue a heart attack,  
  
"I wanna call de stars   
Down from de sky   
I wanna live a day   
Dat never dies"   
  
Rogue lent on the wall and watched him sing, the others rolled their eyes and carried on walking slowly home wards,  
  
"I wanna change de world   
Only for y'   
All de impossible   
I wanna do"  
  
"here they go again" said Bobby, Kitty slapped him lightly.  
Remy jumped down from the wall, taking Rogue in his arms he began to dance with her up the street. A loud thunder clap  
split the sky and the heavens suddenly opened, drenching them instantly, the others yelped and started running while Rogue  
and Remy twirled to a stop holding each other close,   
  
"I wanna hold y' close   
Under de rain   
I wanna kiss yo' smile   
And feel de pain   
I know what's beautiful   
Lookin' at y'   
In a world of lies   
Y' are de truth"  
  
Rogue kissed him softly on the mouth, then span away, dancing dizzyingly through the rain with her eyes closed,   
  
"And baby   
Everytime y' touch me   
I become a hero   
I'll make y' safe   
No matter where y' are   
And bring y'   
Everydin' y' ask for   
Nothin' is above me   
I'm shinin' like a candle in de dark   
When y' tell me dat y' love me"  
  
he caught her by the arms when she came close enough and made her look in his eyes,   
  
"I wanna make y' see   
Just what I was   
Show y' de loneliness   
And what it does   
Y' walked into my life   
To stop my tears   
Everydin's easy now   
I have y' here"  
  
"COME ON YOU GUYS!" yelled Scott from up the road, the others were waiting to get out of the rain,  
"they're such babies" said Rogue "this rains lovely" she tipped back her head and tried to catch the water in her mouth  
"dere just soft Northerners chere, dey don't know any better"   
Rogue chuckled and broke away from him, running to catch up with the others, Remy watched her go,   
  
"And baby   
Everytime y' touch me   
I become a hero   
I'll make y' safe   
No matter where y' are   
And bring y'   
Everydin' y' ask for   
Nothin' is above me   
I'm shinin' like a candle in de dark   
When y' tell me dat y' love me  
  
In a world wit'out y'   
I would always hunger   
All I need is yo' love to make me stronger"  
  
He caught up to them easily and they jogged up the mansions drive way. As the others went in to dry off Rogue and Remy sat on  
the porch watching the rain, he put his arm around her and Rogue turned to look him in the face,   
  
"And baby   
Everytime ya touch me   
Ah become a hero   
Ah'll make ya safe   
No matter where ya are   
And bring ya   
Everythin' ya ask for   
Nothin' is above me   
Ah'm shinin' like a candle in the dark   
When ya tell me dat ya love me"   
  
"Y' love me"  
  
"When ya tell me that ya love me"  
  
"Je vous aime Rogue" he whispered kissing her softly.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N I actually have the next chapters planned out! yeah for me! And I know the ending, Rabbit told me it the other day,  
I could kiss him but I'm too scared.  
Any who,  
  
Love   
Peace  
Prosperity  
and  
REVIEWS! 


	31. So This Is Love

A/N I would have had this chapter up last night but I couldn't get on the internet, trying to get people off the phone around  
this place is immpossible! Do you know how long my mum was on the phone last night? THREE, count 'em, THREE hours!  
Three hours for gods sake, who can talk for that long? she's worse then me, I keep telling her that it's me that supposed  
to tie up the phone for hours, I'm the teenager, but no....  
O.K that's that rant over with now on with the proper A/N  
Thank you for your reviews,   
ishandahalf: the rain was not cool when I was walking to school in it, in fact it was freezing!  
Cassie-bear01: (i like your name!) don't we all?  
Marosiaura Shisauru Shiso: according to my translater Je vous aime means 'I love you'. Glad you like it.  
  
It's a very short chapter, sorry about that, I can tell you however that there are only two more   
chapters after this and then we're finished.  
So the song is  
So This Is Love,  
from the Disney movie Cinderella.  
Enjoy the mushy-ness.  
  
Disclaimer: Rabbit is currently chewing through the phone wires.... may be that will stop them.......  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
  
Rogue woke up as the bright morning sunshine fell on her eyes, smiling she stretched and rolled out of bed. Glancing across  
the room she saw that Kitty was still asleep, grabbing a pillow from her bed she tip toed over, silently raising the pillow   
high she brought it down on the sleeping girls head. Kitty awoke with a muffled scream, feathers flying every where. Rogue  
fell about laughing as her friend looked around dazedly, Kitty frowned focusing on Rogue,  
"that was, like, totally unnecessary" she grouched  
"mornin'" giggled Rogue  
Kitty hit her with a pillow staring a major pillow war that left them both breathless, they flopped down on the bed giggling   
happily,  
"Ah'm going for a shower" said Rogue  
"oh no your not, I, like, so deserve the first one after that wake up"  
"race ya for it" grinned Rogue.  
  
Half an hour later she was fully dressed and applying the last touch to her make up, smiling at her self in the mirror,  
  
"mmmmm   
mmmmmm  
So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine"  
  
she sang, blowing a kiss to the mirror and making her way down stairs,  
  
"Ah'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now Ah know  
The key to all heaven is mine"  
  
Rogue skipped down the stairs and twirled her way across to the kitchen.   
She kissed Ororo on the cheek and hugged Logan around the neck, grabbing a muffin at the same time, she hummed her way to  
the back door, where she bumped into Hank and dance with him until she twirled her self out the door, leaving three stunned  
adults behind her,   
  
"My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And Ah can fly  
Ah'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that Ah've been dreamin' of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love"  
  
Rogue felt tingly bubbles in her stomach when she said that and smiled even more.  
  
The adults watched her through the glass doors, Ororo was smiling fondly, Hank had a knowing look on his blue face and Logan  
looked bemused,  
"what's wrong with her?" he asked  
"she's in love" said Ororo  
"what?"  
"and judging from the attitude of our young Cajun friend I am sure Remy feels the same way" said Hank  
"see Logan, it's not so bad, Remy cares for her and he makes Rogue so very happy" Ororo told him hoping to save Remy from  
a painful death and calm Logan's fears at the same time,  
"he just better not hurt her" he growled stalking back to his breakfast  
"I think there is very little fear of that my friend" said Hank  
"very little indeed" agreed Ororo softly as she watched Rogue feeding a squirrel.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
A/N the squirrel, the squirrel! (I feel like I should have a guy in a white suit shouting 'The plane! The plane!')  
watch the squirrel, Remy got a nasty bite from that one....  
  
Good bye dharlings! kissies!  
Reviews! 


	32. Stay

A/N I'm sooo sorry about the late up date. My computer's been throwing a major hissy fit and this is the first chance I've had  
to update.  
Reviews:  
Marosiaura Shisauru Shiso: 1: www.freetranslation.com great site does French, German, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Portuguese and   
Norwegian. 2: all story's must have a beginning a middle and an end according to my English teacher. Beside leaving it where   
I'm leaving it means that there's a possibility of a sequel.  
ishandahalf: computers are the most annoying things aren't they? thanks for reviewing again though, evil squirrels are just too   
cool.  
Cassie-bear01: I'm glad bear is out of the closet, mine sits on my bed (I'm such a baby) thanks for the review!   
Artist : Shakespeare's Sister   
Song : Stay   
  
Disclaimer: Rabbit's ear's infected, I told you animals and percinings didn't go. So now I'm living with a ill, grumpy,  
psychotic killer bunny. Joy.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Rogue look out!" Rogue was suddenly knocked over by some thing causing her to fly back wards into the elevator shaft. She and  
the some thing, a tall blond girl, hit the back wall and dropped three storeys. She hit the bottom hard and passed out, the blond  
girl still on top of her.  
  
"merde" breathed Remy as he watched his girl friend disappear, fighting his way free he ran to the elevator, just as   
Sabertooth reached it. By the time Remy had fought off Sabertooth (with Logan's help of course) and the other x-men had joined  
him Rogue had been down the shaft almost an hour. They managed to get her and the blonde out easily, although they were both  
unconscious, loading them on to the blackbird they got them back to the mansion quickly.  
"neither the girl or Rogue shown any sign of waking Professor" explained Hank " the girl is showing almost no brain activity  
and while Rogue does, the out put is more consistent with dreaming then any thing else"  
"I see" mummered the professor  
"it would also seem as if this girl was a mutant" added Hank, the professor's eyebrows rose up  
"it may be that Rogue lost control of her power when she lost conciseness" said Xaiver "and absorbed the girl unknowingly"  
"that was my thesis" agreed Hank "with the amount of time they were down there it is a miracle that the girl is showing any  
sign of life at all"  
"humm, I need to discuss an idea with young Mr LeBeau, call me immediately if there is any change"  
  
"So you think it is possible then?" asked Xavier  
"oui don' see why not" said Remy  
"can you come down to the med lab? I want to talk this through with Hank before we proceed" Remy's heart picked up, although  
he kept his cool facade, he'd been trying to get in to see Rogue since they brought her in but Logan had been guarding the   
door.  
"if yo' sure mes amis"  
  
While Hank and Xavier talked, Remy snuk through to the other room where Rogue lay, looking small and vulnerable in the pristine  
bed.  
"come on chere, I know y' can here me, y' got to fight it" he whispered to her,   
  
"if dis world is wearin' thin  
and yo're t'inkin' of escape  
I'll go anywhere wit' y'  
just wrap me up in chains  
but if y' try to go alone  
don't think I'll understand"  
  
"Y' ain't fightin' dis fight with out me" he said "even if I have to put me self in yo' head to be dere"  
  
"stay wit' me,   
stay wit' me"  
  
he grabbed her hand holding it between both his own,  
  
"in de silence of yo' room  
in de darkness of yo' dreams  
y' must only t'ink of me  
dere can be no in between  
when yo' pride is on de floor  
I'll make y' beg for more"  
  
"Remy? I think we're ready to begin" said Xavier rolling up next to the bed,  
"can I come wit' y'?" he asked, Charles looked at him sceptically, "please she needs me"  
"I think you may have to, you are more familiar with the inside of Rogue's mind then I am"  
The professor moved closer and held his hands over their heads, Remy entwined his fingers with Rogues and closed his eyes.  
The next moment he was in a land scape that seemed very familiar to him. Rogue's mind however was not as calm as last time he  
visited, now two worlds raged against each other fighting for supremacy.  
"what's happenin'? he asked   
"Rogue is fighting for control against the girl she absorbed" explained Xavier "see?" he pointed to a patch where the two  
minds over lapped and Remy saw what seemed to be two girls fighting,  
"dat can't be Rogue, Rogue can't fly" he said  
"she can now" said the professor.  
  
'you'd better hope and pray  
that you'll make it safe  
back to your own world  
you'd better hope and pray  
that you'll wake one day  
in your own world  
  
cause when you sleep at night  
They don't hear you cries in your own world  
Only time will tell if you can break the spell  
Back in your own world'  
  
"why is Shakespeare's Sister playing in Rogue's head?" asked the professor  
"don' look at me" said Remy looking suddenly innocent, the professor frowned at him in suspicion before making his way over  
to the girls.  
  
"Bitch! GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" yelled the blond, Rogue knocked her down  
"listen shuga this is my body and Ah ain't givin' it up to some cheep platinum blond hussy" said Rogue, Remy chuckled  
"why you little..." the girl lunged for Rogue and what started out as war suddenly became a cat fight, with the girls  
pulling each other hair and slapping each other, Remy waded in and pulled Rogue off the blond as she was about to deliver  
another slap, the professor grabbed the other girl as well, holding on tightly to their straining captives they forced them  
apart.  
"As much as I was enjoyin' de show mon coure I don' t'ink y' should continue" said Remy  
"let me go Remy Ah can take her" snarled Rogue  
"you wish little girl" Rogue struggled in his arms  
"ah don't wish Ah KNOW!"  
"tramp!"  
"hussy!"  
"sl..."  
"Ladies please" interrupted the professor calmly "we are here to help"  
"and who the hell are you?" asked the blond  
"Professor Xavier? Remy? What's goin' on?" asked Rogue, now she was distracted Remy felt it safe to let her go,  
"we're here to help ange"  
"help what?" asked the other girl  
"get you back in your own body Miss...?"  
"Carol, Carol Danvers"  
"well Miss Danvers we think that there is a possibility of getting you back in your own body" explained the Professor,  
"when Rogue last absorbed Remy he found that there is a mental like between the remaining part of the conscious and the   
part that is absorbed, this link may be used to put the conscious back in it's own mind"  
"really?" asked Rogue, Remy nodded,   
"worked wit' me, I used it to find y' and when I brought my ot'er half back I woke up"  
"Ah remember, ya faded quicker then the others"  
"so you think this link can get be back into my own body?" asked Carol  
"it would seem that way" said Xavier "although it is only a theory"  
"well lets see if it works" said Carol.  
  
Remy opened his real eyes and blinked at the sunlight,  
"too bright" moaned Rogue using her free hand to cover her eyes  
"chere! y' all right?"  
"Je suis beau mon bel ange tombé" she whispered, Remy kissed her hand gratefully smiling at her. The Professor stirred,  
"Is Carol all right?" asked Rogue, he nodded  
"she may take longer to wake up then you but she is fine" he assured them   
"could Ah learn to do that by my self?" she asked  
"in time yes I think there is a distinct possibility" he said, smiling "if you would excuse me I need to speak with Hank"  
"Je vous aime" Remy said softly  
"Ah love ya too but don't ever get that song in my head again" she grinned.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_   
Translations:   
Je suis beau mon bel ange tombé: I'm fine my beautiful fallen angel  
Je vous aime: I love you  
A/N completely happy nicey nice way of Rogue getting Carol's powers, I never was a good angst writer. 


	33. Come Away With Me

A/N it's here! nooo! run it's the end of the world! well not really :D  
reviews:  
ishandahalf: I think your threat worked it stopped being bitchy!  
bunny angel: *blushes* thank you ^_^  
Marosiaura Shisauru Shiso: www.letssingit.com, be good!  
  
Artist : Norah Jones   
Song : Come Away With Me   
Disclaimer: I'm not bathing your ear.... I don't care what the vet said you got the ear ring...... all right all right don't  
cry!...... there better? aaawwww I love you too Rabbit! *sniffle*  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_   
  
Rogue growled in frustration, three days she had had these new powers and she still didn't have a handle on them, she punched  
the floor of the danger room hard, laying down with her eyes closed. Carol hadn't help any either, despite being back in her  
own body Carol was not the easiest of people to get along with, the two only had to see each other for their hackles to rise.  
"What's wrong chere?" Rogue felt Remy sit next to her on the floor  
"Ah'm just fed up" she said tiredly "this whole thing with Carol's getting me down"  
"she be gone soon mon coure"  
"not soon enough" she rolled on to her side, resting her head on her arm "why don't we get outta here for awhile?"  
"que?" he asked surprised  
"well why not? ain't like we ain't skipped town before"  
"I don' know chere.." said Remy looking uncomfortable, Rogue rolled up onto her knees crawling a little closer to him,  
  
"Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And Ah will write ya a song"  
  
She trailed her hands up his shoulders letting them rest at the nape of his neck, where they played with the long hair   
distracting him,  
  
"Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies  
  
Ah wanna walk with ya   
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't ya try to come"  
  
Remy's hands slid down her waist and rested possessively on her hips, Rogue shuffled closer leaning in,  
  
"Come away with me and we'll kiss   
On a mountain top  
Come away with me  
And Ah'll never stop lovin' ya"  
  
Remy groaned when Rogue pulled away just short of kissing him,  
  
"And Ah wanna wake up with the rain  
Fallin' on a tin roof  
While Ah'm safe there in ya arms  
So all Ah ask is for ya  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me"  
  
"all right chere y' want a holiday y' got one" he said  
"really?"  
"really" Rogue grinned and hugged him  
"just don't tell Logan"  
Rogue packed a few cloths, left yet another note for Kitty and made her way quietly down stairs. Remy was waiting for her in  
the garage,  
"y' ready chere?"  
"as Ah'll eva be shuga" she said climbing on to the back of his bike, she took a last look around,  
"we'll see it again chere" he said softly  
"Ah know"  
"let's go den" Rogue wrapped her arms around him tightly as they tore out of the garage. All the other heard was a 'WOO HOO!"  
as the young lovers disappeared into the sunset.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N   
Translation : what?  
and there it is folks the end of the tale. I must admit I'm sorry to see the end of it, I've enjoyed every minuet.  
Thanks to all who review, I love you all.  
There may be (just may be) a sequel, don't hold your breath for it being out any time soon cause I've got exams coming up and  
I need to work hard if I'm gonna get into uni.  
see ya'll later!  
Twin. 


End file.
